The school of Vampires
by Little Hope
Summary: Aro vulturi decide crear una escuela especial para los vampiros y tambien los humanos que sepan su secreto. Bella es su hija y llego a el despues de que Edward la abandono ahora tiempo despues se reencuentran ambos siendo vampiros En "la laguna negra".
1. Chapter 1

**_Recordatorio:_** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

**¿Por qué la eternidad es mucho tiempo?**

**Aro Vulturi cansado de estar siempre en su despacho**

**Organizo una escuela especial para los suyos**

**Ya que había vampiros que iban**

**Como los Cullen **

**Así con la ayuda de su familia fundo**

**"Laguna Negra"**

**Una preparatoria especial para vampiros y humanos**

**Que al pasar el tiempo descubrieron su secreto**

**El los hubiera matado pero gracias a **

**Bella Swan**

**Una simple humana que fue a el para vengarse**

**¿Por que vengarse?**

**Un vampiro Edward Cullen la abandono**

**Ella destrozada fue a él **

**Pero desgraciadamente sus planes no salieron como pensaba**

**Los Vulturis terminaron aceptándola**

**Como una mas de su familia **

**Y así la actitud de ellos cambio a tanto**

**Que ahora no cazan inocentes**

**Y ella Se fue por la dieta de Los Cullen**

**Por eso Aro fundo "Laguna Negra"**

**Para que los que quieran ser un Vampiro lo sean **

**Y los que no **

**Simplemente interactúen con Vampiros**

**¿Sera que los Cullen asistan?**

**¿Que pasara cuando vean a una Bella vampira?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Recordatorio:_** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

_Una gran idea para unos_

_Y para otros_

_Era una tontería_

**_~Narración en tercera persona~_**

Aro Vulturi, se encontraba en su despacho con sus dedos sonando contra la madera blanca, de su nuevo escritorio, pensando y meditando, lo tenía todo y lo que alguna vez en su vida de humano deseo, una familia.

Familia, una palabra que el nunca supo si podía llegar a usarla para el, en realidad solo cierta humana, pudo hacerlo, eso y sin contar su gran corazón que tenia, para aquellos que necesitaban ayuda, Bella Swan, que llego hacia él para vengarse por amor, si su vampiro, uno de los hijos de Carlisle Cullen, no quiso convertirla ella iba a ir hacia el para que la convirtiera y después aparecerse en el camino de Edward Cullen, si el lo sabia, era una venganza patética, pero que esperaban, era Bella.

Isabella, sin querer cambio al clan de los vulturis, tanto que ella olvido esa venganza para a si vivir con una familia, con gente que la quería, con tan solo 15 años con ellos, y siendo ya una Vulturi logro que no mataran a los humanos que por error sabían sobre ellos y que decir de su tipo de cazar.

¿Como lo logro? Fácil, solo transmitiendo comprensión y cariño hacia una persona puedes lograr bastantes cosas. Claro eso solo a los Vulturis, por que con cierto chico Cullen, fue imposible.

Pero Aro Vulturi no podía dejar pensar que era lo que le pasaba, se sentía cansado de la monotomia, aun cuando sus hijos hacían diferentes actividades para mantenerlo ocupado, no podía salirse de esa rutina, por eso decidido, y un poco conforme con la brillante idea que tenia en mente, se levanto de su cómodo asiento, que el no sentía, para dirigirse al altavoz que conectaba con todas las habitaciones del castillo. Para que todos lo escucharan.

–Hijos, hermanos, los quiero en mi despacho de inmediato– ordeno para después quitar su dedo del botón.

Caius, fue el primero en llegar– Ahora que planeas hermano– dijo para después sentarse en uno de los sillones para una persona.

Aro solo lo miro a el, para después enfocar su mirada en la pareja que acababa de llegar.

Jane y Demetri, le sonrieron para después sentarse en el sillón al lado izquierdo de Caius –Hola–dijeron al unisonó y se miraron entre si. Caius y Aro, rodaron los ojos era obvio que por la apariencia de esos dos, habían interrumpido su momento a solas, y era claro por la camisa mal abotonada de Demetri.

–Hermano, ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Marcus que estaba sosteniendo a su esposa Didyme. Ambos se sentaron al lado de la pareja explosiva.

Aro negó con la cabeza, el no iba hablar hasta que todos estuvieran presentes.

5 minutos mas tarde, Alec se hizo presente, sonriente como siempre andaba el, se sentó en el sillón que quedaba libre solo para el, Aro que se encontraba ya recargado sobre su escritorio, los miro detenidamente a todos, sabia que estaban impacientes, quien no lo estaría, pero faltaba la mas importante.

Isabella, atravesó las puertas metida en un libro que por su portada, se llamaba **_Twilight_**_, _su cara no se veía, les hizo un gesto con la mano a forma de saludo, y se sentó en el suelo con su espalda recargada en Alec, aun leyendo.

Alguien carraspeo – Si no es mucha molestia, puedes dejar eso– le dijo Aro a su muy despistada hija.

Ella lo miro y bufo, pero aun así no cerro el libro.

– ¿Sucede algo para que nos llamaras a todos?–

No muchas veces lo hacia, y esto dese juro era importante pero por el semblante de su padre, ella y los demás asumieron que solo iban a viajar, pero se equivocaban.

–Bien, ya que se encuentran todos aquí, tengo algo que proponerles–

Todos lo miraron en señal que le ponían atención.

–Tengo pensado abrir una preparatoria, para vampiros y humanos–

Diferentes expresiones tenia su familia, Caius le daba igual, la pareja explosiva solo asentían emocionados, Marcus y Didyme se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia, pero, Alec y Bella negaban.

– ¿Hay algún problema?–

Alec asintió –Como piensas hacerlo, es muy arriesgado– pensando en que algunos no se podrían controlar.

–Estaremos capacitados, para todo tipo de accidentes, eh pensado buscar maestros humanos, claro que sepan quienes somos o alguno de nosotros hacerlo, Caius, hermano tu haz dicho que te encantaría enseñar historia– dijo señalándolo

El asintió –Pero aun así Alec, tiene razón–

Aro se encogió de hombros y miro a una de sus hijas – ¿Tienes algo que decir?–

Ella negó.

–Bella– pidió

Ella cerro su libro y cruzo sus brazos –Ya lo eh visto–

Aro rodo los ojos, nunca pensó que su poder creciera tanto, ya que uno de los poderes de su hija, era ver el futuro, pero en raras ocasiones, le sucedía. Y el sabia que por su expresión, ella vio claramente algo que no le gusto.

–Bien, ¿Y que haz visto?–

–Ellos estarán hay– dijo simplemente para volver a leer.

Todos sabían que ella se refería a los Cullen.

–Cariño– la llamo Caius.

Ella lo miro –No pasara nada y no creo que Aro quiera organizar una escuela así –

Aro negó –Estoy cansado de la rutina, esto seria una nueva oportunidad para todos nosotros –

–Por nosotros no hay problema – dijo Jane, señalando a Demetri que asintió.

Marcus también asintió.

–Nosotros tampoco, yo podría enseñar francés – dijo Didyme con expresión soñadora.

Bella giro su vista de su libro, para ver a Alec, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

–Ni lo dijas–advirtio el

Ella sonrió –De todos modos iremos, al menos eso ya lo eh visto – se excuso

– ¿Que? – pregunto una muy perdida Jane.

–De acuerdo, los apoyaremos– dijo Bella.

Aro sonrió –Eso es increíble, Alec puedes ir de estudiante y tu mi querida hija puedes ser prefecta–

–Prefiero estudiar – dijo ella

Caius se levanto –Bueno, Aro iré a preparar algunas cosas, ¿Ya tienes pensado el lugar?–

El asintió –Hay un viejo edificio escondiendo en el bosque, a unos kilómetros–

–Lo arreglaras, cierto– pregunto Alec, al ver que el asintió – Te ayudare –propuso

–Solo que –

Bella lo interrumpió –Ya lo se– dijo ella para luego salir de esa habitación.

Todos la miraron salir.

Los meses pasaba, Aro y Alec, remodelaron el edificio, mientras Caius se la pasaba sacando apuntes de historia y a si poder enseñarles, Marcus y Didyme, organizaron listas para ver quienes se iban a encargar de cada cosa y quienes eran algunos de los alumnos, Jane y Demetri, ellos vivían en su mundo y Bella, solo contaba los días para que esta locura acabara.

–Bien, estas son las listas y las invitaciones para que se unen ya fueron enviadas– dijo Aro para pasarles a cada quien una copa con las listas.

Bella tomo nerviosa el folder que le ofrecía y lo abrió para revelar para su sorpresa, algo mucho peor de lo que pensó.

***Director** General: Aro Vulturi ***Sub** directora: Sulpicia M.

**Maestros**:

*Historia: Caius V. * Matemáticas: Félix J.

*Geografía: Carmen *Gastronomía: Sulpicia M.

*Deportes: Emmet C. *Psicología: Esme Platt

*Francés: Didyme M. *Química: Peter

*Biología: Eleazar *Física: Charlotte

*Valores: Heidi *Computación: Irina

*Sexología: Kate *Sociología: Garrett

*Optativa: Marcus V. *Turismo: Athenodora

**Prefectos**:

*Bella Vulturi. *Alec Vulturi.

**Alumnos:**

*Jane Vulturi. *Randall (humano) *Jacob Black (Licántropo)

*Demetri Vulturi. *Alistar *Renesmee Lían (humana)

*Renata J. (humana) *Senna (humana) *Sam uley (Licántropo)

*Edward Cullen *Zafira *Emby Call (Licántropo)

*Emmet Cullen * Tanya Denali *Emily Young (Licántropo)

*Rosalie Hale *Sasha Denali * Rachel Black (Licántropo)

*Jasper Hale *Maggie I. (humana) *Kim Call (Licántropo)

*Bella Vulturi *Mary O. (humana) *Seth Cleawater (Licántropo)

*Alec Vulturi *Alice Cullen *Leah Cleawater (Licántropo)

*Stefan Ruiz *Benjamín *Ángela Weber (humana)

*Vladimir Ruiz * Tía *Ben Cheney (humano)

*Lauren Mallory (humana) *Eric Yorkie (humano) *Jessica Stanley (humana)

*Mike Newton (humano) * Riley K. (humano) *Bree P. (humana)

**Doctor**:

Carlisle Cullen.

–Como ven, aun faltan muchos por apuntarlos, pero creo que es un comienzo, además muchos de los que están hay como maestros o incluso, mi amigo Carlisle, no le eh dicho nada, pero se que aceptara– dijo Aro

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensando las ventajas de esto y claro las desventajas.

Alec hablo –No conozco a muchos–

Bella negó –Ni hace falta–

Todos rodaron los ojos

–Bueno, pues como ven hijos, serán prefectos, pero también asistirán a clases, los demás ya saben en que, y por favor, hermanos traten de tener todo listo, que salimos mañana para instalarnos y darles la bienvenida a nuestros futuros compañeros–

–Gracias por incluir a mi hermana Aro –dijo Didyme

El sonrió– Hable con ella hace unos días y acepto–

–¿Y que nombre le ponemos?– pregunto Jane

Alec se levanto –Yo ya pense en eso– sonrio como si hubiera ganado un gran premio–Se llamara "**Laguna negra"–**

–Me gusta – dijo Bella

Todos asintieron y se pusieron a hablar de esa escuela.

Marcus tomo la mano de su esposa y salió, despidiéndose de la familia para ordenar todo.

Jane y Demetri le siguieron y Caius dijo que iría a la biblioteca.

– ¿Que haremos de prefectos? –pregunto Alec.

–Observar que se cumplan las reglas, recuerdas el uniforme que le hiciste a Bella, quiero que te hagas uno igual–

Alec asintió y corrió a su habitación.

Aro y Bella se miraron entre si, hasta que ella no aguanto mas y hablo –Esto es una locura– dijo observando los nombres de la lista.

El se encogió de hombros.

–Hasta mañana– dijo ella para poder irse a su habitación y reunir el suficiente valor para enfrentar su pasado.

Aro la observo partir, sabia que estaba molesta, pero ya las invitaciones fueron mandadas.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! **Lean esto ok** no lo salten, _es que muchas lo hacen, xD. Bueno lo que sucede es que como ven, incluí a los humanos y licántropos, ustedes imaginen que Bella y Edward tuvieron otro encuentro, en donde nunca conocieron a ellos, espero no haberlos desilusionado y además si tienen alguna sugerencia o critica es aceptada, am si tienen preguntas, tratare de responderlas ok, y otra cosa importante si quieren puedo incluir el encuentro de Bella y Edward en una etapa diferente a como sucedió en el libro ok._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Recordatorio:_** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

_15 años después... El aún no la olvidaba..._

Edward Cullen, se encontraba acechando a su siguiente presa, era un puma, su favorito, se puso de cuclillas y se abalanzo al pobre animal, para así saciar su sed. Cuando termino, se puso de pie y se encamino al río, observo sus ropas y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver manchas de sangre en ellas. Miro una vez mas a su alrededor y suspirando por _ella_, regreso a su hogar.

Llego justo en el momento, en que Carlisle terminaba una llamada, paso su mirada por el recibidor y vio a sus hermanos en la sala y Esme ya se encontraba al lado de su esposo, no queriendo interrumpir, se paso de largo y fue directo a su habitación, pero a mitad de camino se regreso.

"_Necesito hablar contigo"_ pensó Carlisle.

El aludido solo asintió y se encamino a donde se encontraban. La sala.

Se quedo de pie, mientras observaba a sus hermanos bloqueándole el pensamiento, todos cantaban algún villancico de navidad, eso era raro.

–Hijo, por que no te sientas – sugirió Esme.

El negó.

–Edward dijo Carlisle –Tenemos algo que proponerte.

Edward solo enarco una ceja.

Carlisle se acerco a la mesa y tomo el papel que habitaba en ella. Camino decidido a dárselo, pero se detuvo, justo a dos metros de su hijo.

–Tus hermanos, quieren irse a estudiar lejos, y es una escuela, mas bien preparatoria "especial" – dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

Edward cruzo los brazos, era claro que querían que fuera con ellos.

Carlisle al ver que no decía nada, prosiguió. –Y nos preguntamos si ¿Te apetece venir? – Al verlo negar de nuevo, continuo –Es una escuela de vampiros y humanos – le dijo.

– ¿Vampiros con humanos? – pregunto.

Carlisle asintió.

El intrigado y para que negarlo, con evidentemente curiosidad. Asintió.

–Iré.

Sus hermanos sonrieron en agradecimiento, todos creían que se negaría, y es por que el pequeño Eddie como pensaba Emmett, se encerraba en su mundo de fantasía. Pero no, sus hermanos salieron no sin antes hacerle algún que otro comentario y claro la pequeña duende, que ya lo había visto, le dijo que su maleta estaba lista, el solo asintió. Sus padres se despidieron, ya que Carlisle se tenía que dar de baja en el hospital y Esme, contrataría a gente para que limpie su casa, mientras ellos no estén.

Al quedarse solo, solo pudo suspirar y pensar en _ella._

**_En Volterra..._**

– ¡Bella!.

Ella solo negó, ruidos como ese se escuchaban por todos lados. Nadie sabia donde esta. Y pasarían horas hasta que alguien la encontrara.

Se encontraba en el despacho de su padre, en un cuarto secreto, ya que la decoración por fuera era un gran ventanal de vidrio, por dentro era como un saloncito, tres sillones y una televisión de plasma, la idea de ese escondite, se le ocurrió cuando Alec quiso hacerle una fiesta y quiso que se probara varios vestidos, pero todos tienen un limite y ella llego a el.

No la encontraban por que uno de sus poderes, es desaparecer su esencia y no la pueden oler.

– ¡Aquí estas!.

Bella dio un salto, para ver a su padre cerrar de nuevo la puerta corrediza.

–Me asustaste.

–Lo siento –Se disculpo.

Ella sonrío, para luego volver a leer su libro. Aro la miro, estaba un poco distante con el, y eso no era normal.

–Sigues molesta.

Ella negó.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Que sucede?– quiso saber.

Bella, cerró su libro, no sin antes ver en donde se quedo y fijo su mirada en el rojo color de su padre.

–Solamente, no me siento preparada.

Aro asintió y se acerco a ella, reposando su brazo por sobre los hombros de su hija.

–Todo estará bien.

Ella asintió dejando caer su cabeza y observar la chimenea que estaba colocada en el despacho de su padre, y se podía ver gracias al ventanal.

–Hey ¿Bella?– pregunto Alec, asomando su cabeza por la puerta del despacho.

Bella ahogo una risa, Alec venia con dos vestidos para ella. ¡Dios! Iban a una escuela.

–Umm, no estas – dijo resignado.

Se giro hacia la puerta y tomo aire, el cuál no necesitaba. Su nariz rápidamente capto la esencia de su padre y estaba fresca, aspiro y supo que venia del ventanal.

– ¿Padre?.

Aro miro a su hija disculpándose. –Si, Alec.

– ¿Haz visto a Bella? –pregunto.

Bella lo miro con suplica, el resignado mintió. –No, ¿porque?.

Alec se encogió de hombros, sabiendo de que el podía verle – Tiene que ver esto – dijo señalando los vestidos.

–Ok, ve buscarla en su habitación.

Alec sonrío –Vale dijo desapareciendo del despacho.

–Esperemos que cambie.

Bella río. –Ojala. ¿Cuando nos vamos?– preguntó.

Aro vio su reloj y se levanto – Ya mismo.

**_En la Laguna Negra..._**

Acababan de llegar hace dos horas, ya habían recorrido la mayoría de las habitaciones del lugar, era fúnebre por fuera y por dentro, la madera era lo que más llamaba la atención, perfectamente cortada y cuidada adornaban los largos pasillos del instituto y los salones.

– ¿Cuando llegaran? –pregunto Bella.

Aro la miro –Mañana anuncio para volver a organizar los papeles.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a su alcoba, miro la recamara y suspiro. Aunque quería engañarse a si misma. Era obvio que lo extrañaba. _**_**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Recordatorio:_** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

**Edward POV**

–Hermoso. Hermoso. Hermoso.

–Alice, puedes callarte.

Ella se volteo a verme, todos nos encontrábamos afuera de las puertas del gran colegio, donde nos quedaríamos casi un año o mas, si es que la familia le gusta.

–Mira hermanito, deja esa actitud, solo observa. – dijo señalándome alrededor. –Déjate llevar por esta hermosura.

– ¿Hermosura? – preguntó Rose. –De verdad Alice, esto esta algo escalofriante.

–Es Aro, que esperaban. – dijo Emmet como si fuera lo obvio.

Me encogí de hombro y apagué la Lincon que habíamos rentado para venir hasta aquí. Como si necesitáramos esto.

Vi a Carlisle que se encontraba en un mercedes casi parecido al suyo, delante de mi, ya que estaba hablando con el guardia, que por la manera que olía, era de suponerse que era un Licántropo.

–No puedo creerlo.

Alice sonrío. –Tendré que ver los uniformes, no quiero ponerme algo fuera de moda.

– ¿Uniformes? En verdad Aro nos hará vestirnos como ridículos. –dijo Rose.

Rodee los ojos. –Hay licántropos.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Jasper.

– ¿Qué acaso no han notado el olor? – pregunte.

Ellos inhalaron y luego arrugaron la nariz.

–Tío, esta vez Aro se excedió.

–No es peligroso todo esto. –razono rose.

Asentí. –Pero conociéndolo, lo tiene todo controlado.

Fije mi vista nuevamente al frente. Carlisle firmaba una especie de libreta para luego, el guardia abriera las puertas, cuando entro Carlisle, encendí la Lincon y me adentre, no sin antes saludar al guardia con una inclinación de mi cabeza.

Estacione al lado del mercedes y se nos acerco otro licántropo.

–Buenas tardes. Me llamo Billy Black.

Todos saludamos con un asentimiento menos Carlisle.

–Nosotros somos Los Cullen, ella es mi esposa Esme. – dijo abrazándola, para después señalarnos a cada uno de nosotros. –Y ellos son mis hijos, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Alice y Edward.

Billy Black asintió.

–Nos haremos cargo de llevar sus pertenencias a sus respectivamente habitaciones, llegan un poco tarde, será mejor que se encaminen al gran comedor, ya que todos han llegado.

–No sabíamos que teníamos un horario.

Billy negó al comentario de Rose.

–Solo que ellos se han apresurado.

Sin mas, nos dirigió hacia las puertas y Alice parecía apunto de estallar, si por fuera para ella era hermoso por dentro se maravillo. Aunque yo no le veía nada a esto, solo era simple madera adornaba adecuadamente. **(Vean mi perfil hay fotos). **Jasper se acerco a las escaleras y toco la madera.

Lo mire sin entender. ¡Solo es madera!

–Es delicada. – se excuso.

Lo ignore y seguí al resto de mi familia que se perdía por uno de los pasillos. Nos detuvimos frente a dos grandes puertas, supuse que era el gran comedor. Antes de que alguno de nosotros las abriera, ellas se abrieron revelando a cientos de personas de diferentes clases.

Vampiros, humanos, licántropos y ¿Hadas?

Seguí a Carlisle que se dirigió a una de las mesas, la ultima para ser precisos, ya que todas estaban llenas por las diferentes clases, me senté al lado de mi madre Esme, que se encontraba al lado de Carlisle y los demás enfrente de nosotros, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rose, que al igual que yo era la ultima. **(Imaginen el comedor de Harry Potter XD). **Enfrente de las 4 mesas estaba una en forma horizontal, con algunos miembros de la guardia Vulturi en ella.

**Bella POV.**

–Esos no son los Cullen. – dijo Alec que se encontraba jugando con el chaleco de su uniforme.

Me gire al observar donde veía el. Y si. Eran ellos.

El se encontraba con su seño totalmente fruncido y estaba en la esquina del gran comedor, al lado de el estaba Esme, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, los había extrañado tanto.

–Espero que esa sonrisa sea para bien. – comentó Papá.

Asentí – ¿Para que seria si no? – pregunte.

El solo río. – Cierta jovencita vino a mí en busca de venganza.

Me ruborice. –Eso era en el pasado… Solo que me alegro de que hayan venido.

–De todos modos, no hace falta decir que se comporten. – nos dijo a mis hermanos y ami.

Todos asentimos, el se giro para salir hacia el comedor, ya que nos encontrábamos observando todo por una puerta que tenia una ventanita de fierro arriba de ella.

–Por cierto. – dijo mientras abría la puerta y nos miraba por sobre su hombro. – Hija deja de usar tus poderes.

Asentí mientra sentía como mi rostro perdía todo color.

–Pero no es justo. – se quejo Jane.

El la ignoro y salio por la puerta cerrándola tras de si.

–Tú siempre te sales con la tuya.

– ¿Yo? – pregunte sin comprender. Yo no hice nada.

–Si tú, el chiste era de que todos vieran que te sonrojas y ahora ya no será así.

–Jane ya será mañana. – dijo tratando de animarla Dimitri.

–Se supone que también eres mi hermano Dem.

El sonrío. –Primero mi Jane.

–Aww que lindos. – dijo Alec.

Rodee los ojos. –Será mejor enfrentar esto. – dije encaminándome a la puerta.

Jane me detuvo. –Espera, recuerdas lo que hablamos.

Bufe. –Si Jane.

–Entonces, vamos repítelo.

–Jane. – reprendí.

–Repítelo.

Bufe de nuevo. –No me demostrare vulnerable. Siempre una sonrisa y soy la mejor. ¿Vale? – pregunte cansinamente.

Ella asintió feliz y salio primero seguida por Dimitri, mientra Alec me tomaba de la mano y atravesábamos la puerta chica.

**Edward POV.**

Me encontraba jugando con un ¿salero? No tenia idea que era. Mientras la familia se preguntaba cuando todo esto empezara. Escuchamos un leve tintineo de una campana al sonar.

–Queridos amigos, agradezco que me hayan alegrado su presencia. – dijo Aro que se encontraba atrás de la mesa principal con los demás guardias a su lado. Solo 4 sillas estaban sin ocupar.

–Este día es muy especial para mí. Se cumple un sueño que esta apunto de empezar, espero que todos nos llevemos bien. – dijo mientras levantaba su copa y bebía un poco de ella.

Un chirrido se escucho de una de las esquinas de enfrente, una pequeña puerta era abierta con demasiada lentitud, se abrió revelando a Jane y Dimitri Vulturi atravesarla, ambos se encaminaron hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los demás de su guardia, los seguí con la mirada mientra trataba inútilmente de saber que pensaban.

–No puedo escuchar nada.

Mi familia me miro incrédula. Observe como la familia se encogía de hombros y se giraba nuevamente a ver hacia al frente, fije mi vista en la pequeña Vulturi para como antes inútilmente algo me empujara, era prácticamente un dolor de cabeza. Pero era imposible. Nosotros no sufrimos de ese tipo de dolores.

– ¿Bella? – Rose dijo como si no se lo creyera.

Espera. Ella dijo Bella. Si fuera humano me hubiera torcido mi cuello y hubiera sufrido un dolor profundo.

Era ella. No mi Bella humana. Pero si era ella.

–Es imposible. – dije al ver como su figura era acompañada por otro miembro de la guardia: Alec.

–Oh por dios es Bella. – dijo Esme sollozando.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Jasper.

Lo mire como si fuera lo obvio. Ella vino a ellos. Pero ¿Por qué?

–Iré a buscar respuestas. – dijo Carlisle levantándose de la mesa e ir a la de ellos.

Hice ademán de levantarme pero Esme me detuvo.

–Déjalo, por favor. – pidió sollozando.

La abrace y me fije en ella. Me estaba mirando.

**Bella POV**

Escuche como hablaban, era imposible que ellos me extrañaran de esta manera, trate con todas mis fuerzas mostrarme tranquila y al parecer lo logre, los veía a ellos con una sincera sonrisa.

Observe a Esme sollozar, el la abrazo. Ella lloraba por mí. De pronto su mirada se encontró con la mía. Sonreí y el trato de sonreí y aun a esta distancia supe que un escalofrío recorrió por su cuerpo.

–Tranquila Esme. – le dijo. ¡Gracias a mis poderes! Los podía escuchar.

Esme lo apretó mas contra el. –Es ella. Pero ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunto desconcertada.

El negó para después mirarme de nuevo. Desvíe mi mirada hacia sus hermanos. Todos me miraban.

"Es ella" pensaba Jasper.

"Pero como yo no la vi" pensó Alice ocasionando que una sonrisa curvara en mi rostro. Ella me sonrío y me saludo con la mano.

Agite mi mano en forma de saludo y dije un "hola" silencioso.

–Aro, amigo. – dijo Carlisle que estaba situado delante de mi padre. Yo me encontraba al lado de el.

–Carlisle amigo, gracias por venir.

Carlisle me miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

Sonreí. –Hola Carlisle.

– ¿Bella? En verdad eres tu.

Asentí. –Si.

–Así es amigo, mi hija llego a mi hace unos años.

–Me da gusto volver a verte Bella.

–A mi también me da gusto verlos.

–Nos permitirías un poco de tu tiempo después de que esto termine.

Asentí. –Será un placer.

El se despidió y supe por sus pensamientos que estaba muy feliz. Agradecí ese comportamiento.

Me imaginaba lo peor.

–¿Ya mas tranquila? – me pregunto mi padre.

Asentí. –Si ahora que sigue papá.

–Oh ya veras. – dijo levantándose y llamando la atención de todos con la pequeña campana que le compro Alec.

Todos pusieron atención.

–Amigos, algunos están informados de que usaran uniformes. – se escucharon exclamaciones de parte de todos. –Este será el uniforme de los alumnos. – dijo y Alec se levanto. –Este será el de las jovencitas. – Jane se levanto. –Y este será el de prefectura. –Me levante y me puse al lado mis hermanos enfrente de la mesa.

–Tenia pensado que otro de mis hijos sea prefecto pero ya que se rehúso a ese cargo, elegiré a uno de ustedes y será el compañero de mi hija Isabella. –Todos escuchaban atentos. – También ustedes podrán escoger las clases que justen, en los pasillos habrá listas con su nombre para que la llenen. – todos asintieron.

–Esas listas las recogeremos todos mañana por la tarde. Hoy pueden salir y conocer los rincones de esta escuela, en la escalera principal se encuentra un pizarrón para que sepan cuales serán sus habitaciones, hice muchas modificaciones, para que no les sorprendan. – nos dijo mirando a ¿nosotros?

Lo mire confusa. El prosiguió. –Esperemos que se instalen y se diviertan. Pueden retirarse los que serán parte del alumnado, a excepción de la familia de mi gran amigo Carlisle y los lideres de los aquelarres. – todos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

– ¡Esperen! – exclamo papá de pronto. –Yo seré su director y su subdirectora será Sulpicia. –dijo mientras le extendía una mano a Sulpicia y ambos hacían una inclinación.

Reí sin poder evitarlo. – ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntó "enojado".

–Se te olvida lo más importante. – dije ocasionando que el resto del los demás se rieran conmigo y papá.

–Los llame por que algunos de ustedes, como les comente en las llamadas de hace unas horas que les hice, quiero que sean parte del profesorado de esta institución…–

Emmet lo interrumpió. –Yo acepto.

–Emmet. – lo reprendió Esme.

Sonreí seguía igual que como los recordaba.

–Como decía. –prosiguió. –En sus respectivas habitaciones se encuentra un sobre con la materia que me tome la libertad de escogerles y espero la llenen y mas tarde a mas tardar a las 6 espero que me visiten en mi despacho.

Ellos asintieron.

–Pueden retirarse.

Los líderes de los aquelarres se dispersaron, mientras los Cullen y mi familia se encontraba aun reunida.

–Es un gusto verlo Aro. – dijo Esme.

–El gusto es mío, y espero que ustedes acepten lo que les indique.

Ellos asintieron. –Mi familia y yo tenemos algunas cosas que platicar, estaremos en mi despacho y espero que se diviertan.

Los Cullen hicieron una inclinación y se encaminaron a paso humano a las puertas del comedor.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Recordatorio:_** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

**_Edwar_****d _POV_**

Carlisle empezó a caminar de la mano de Esme, nosotros los seguimos por detrás de ellos.

"¿Por que vamos a paso humano?" pensó Rose mirándome por sobre su hombro.

–No lo se. – le respondí simplemente.

–¿Que no sabes? – pregunto Emmet que caminaba atrás de mi.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Carlisle. – canturreo Alice. –¿Por que vamos caminando?– preguntó.

El río. –Solo estaba admirando la estructura del lugar. – dijo para después abrir las puertas del salón y salir por ellas.

"Edward" pensó Alice. La mire. "Voltea para atrás" pidió.

Fruncí el seño. "solo hazlo"

Mire disimuladamente hacia tras y estaba ella. Mi Bella me estaba mirando, pero lo que me dejo mucho mas impactado es que ella estaba sonrojada.

Eso era imposible.

Pare en seco, ocasionando que Emmet chocara contra mi espalda.

–Eddie, ten mas cuidado.– se quejo.

–Lo siento.– dije negando con mi cabeza y viendo nuevamente hacia tras.

Bella se encontraba sin el anterior color rosado en sus mejillas y me sonreía con un deje de burla. Creo.

–Eddie deja de ver a Bella que la vas a desgastar. – se burlo Emmet ocasionando las risas de mi familia y de los Vulturis a excepción de mi Bella.

Salí de mi aturdimiento y la mire una vez mas, sus ojos se habían apagado y me miraba sin ninguna expresión en su ahora pálido rostro. Crucé la puerta con el resto de mi familia, los seguía en silencio, confundido conmigo mismo ya que mi mente y mi corazón solo pensaba en ella. Mi Bella.

¿Será posible que ella solo me haya usado? Entonces si no. ¿Qué otra explicación habrá? Bella se ve tan feliz siendo parte de la guardia de los Vulturis. Supongo que solo fui un pase para su nueva vida. Solo eso.

Ella nunca me amo. Nunca.

"¡Diablos Edward! Contrólate" pensó Jasper.

Me calme un poco. Y lo mire disculpándome en silencio.

El lo comprendió y se encogió de hombros. "Tranquilo" pensó mandándome una ola de calma.

Mi familia y yo llegamos al recibidor de la escuela y vimos el pizarrón grande en medio de las escaleras. Los humanos habían subido los escalones para alcanzar a ver, seguido por algunos de los licántropos, el resto eran vampiros que solo buscaban su nombre con la mirada y desaparecían.

–Nos toco en la planta tres a todos, menos a ti Eddie.– comentó Emmet.

Fruncí el seño. ¿Por qué Aro nos separaría?

Observe la pizarra, y mi nombre estaba en el área de la torre norte.

–Será mejor ir por nuestros sobres a nuestras respectivas habitaciones que nos asignaron. –sugirió Carlisle.

Asentimos y subimos las escaleras, ellos se fueron en dirección contraria a la mía. Recorrí el pasillo esquivando algunos de los humanos que se encontraban viendo las fotos colocadas en la pared, solo era la época de antes de los Vulturis, desgraciadamente, el rostro de Bella no estaba en ninguna de ellas.

–Oye chico.– me llamo una chica rubia. "Están guapo" pensó ella.

Bufe. Este seria un mal comienzo.

–¿Si?– pregunte al ver que se había quedado deslumbrada.

–¿Como te llamas?– me pregunto tratando de sonar coqueta.

–Edward Cullen. – respondí simplemente.

–Oh soy Jessica, pero puedes decirme Jess. – dijo tocando uno de mis hombros.

Me moví incomodo.

–Gusto en conocerte.– dije dándome la vuelta.

Ella grito. –Nos veremos pronto.

Asentí aun sabiendo que me observaba nuevamente deslumbrada.

Seguí mi camino y di vuelta en una de las esquinas que llevan a una de las torres, solo habían dos, la otra se encontraba en el lado sur de la escuela. Abrí la puerta de madera y me encontré con unas escaleras de caracol, estas eran diferentes, no había barrotes para evitar la caída de algún humano, no estaban forradas de madera solo el frío cemento gris las cubría, logrando que pareciera algo fúnebre.

Las subí con lentitud, viendo en ocasiones el abismo que se quedaba atrás de mi con cada paso que subía, al llegar arriba estaba una puerta ,la abrí y me encontré con una habitación sumamente grande en tonalidades de colores diferentes.

La habitación estaba dividida en dos, me sitúe en medio de ambas, la de mi lado izquierdo estaba decorada para una chica, su cama era para dos personas, con dos muebles a cada lado, un ropero en la esquina con sus puertas de vidrio, y un pequeño escritorio al lado del ventanal que era la puerta para salir al balcón. La de mi lado derecho estaba igual solo que el negro y el blanco cubría casi todo ya que la de la chica era color rosa.

Vaya, tendría una compañera.

El sobre que nos hablo Aro estaba situado en el pequeño escritorio del lado de mi habitación. Me dirigí hacia el y lo tome entre mis manos, cuando estaba apunto de abrirlo, mi celular empezó a sonar con la canción de Claro de Luna de Debussy.

Lo abrí para encontrarme un mensaje de parte de Alice.

_¡Hermanito!_

_Date prisa que todos querremos ver los sobres juntos._

_No tardes_

Rodee los ojos mientras reía, la enana siempre tan impaciente, puse de nuevo el celular en uno de mis bolsillos, y tome el sobre en mis manos, era de un color amarillo mostaza y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi familia.

**_Bella POV_**

–¡Me asignaste otra habitación!– le grite.

Solo mi padre y yo estábamos en su despacho. El sentado tras de su escritorio y yo en medio de las dos sillas de en frente de el.

–Hija siéntate. – ofreció.

Me rehúse. – Pero ¿Por qué? – pregunte.

El suspiro. –Tienes que estar en la misma habitación de tu compañero o compañera de prefectura.

Bufe. – Creí que tendría mi habitación para mi sola. ¡Alec si la tiene!– grite nuevamente.

Papá solo se encogió de hombros. –Ya esta hecho.

Lo mire incrédula. El no podría...

–Dormirás en la habitación asignada que te toco y sobre todo deja esa actitud. – me regaño.

Suspire aguantando las lágrimas de impotencia que amenazaban con salir. Deje que mi escudo me protegiera para dejar mi lado humano.

–Y controla esos poderes. Cada día se te salen de control. –me aconsejo.

–No puedes hacer esto.

–Suficiente.– grito al tiempo que la puerta se abrió, mis hermanos entraron y se pusieron a mis lados, Alec se encontraba sentado en mi lado derecho y Jane en el izquierdo con Dimitri de pie a su lado con una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Bufe. –Esto no es justo.

–¿Qué no es justo? –preguntó Jane.

Papá sonrío. –Cambie sus habitaciones y a ella no le pareció.

–Yo ya instale tu ropa en tu nueva alcoba hermanita.

No le mire.

–Esta enojada. – dijo papá al ver la cara de Alec.

El se encogió de hombros.

–Bien, alguien esta en desacuerdo con lo que asigne. – ellos negaron. –Ok entonces supongo que ya llenaron las listas sobre las clases que escogerán ¿Verdad? – ahora todos negamos. –Ya lo suponía, vayan a llenarlas y recorran toda la escuela, se sorprenderán de algunas modificaciones que hice.

Mis hermanos y yo asentimos y nos encaminamos a la puerta, cuando estaba apunto de cruzar.

–No seas caprichosa hija. – sugirió.

Yo solo lo mire molesta y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

–Bella, Bella, no te enojes. –sugirió Alec muy sonriente.

Bufe. –Déjame en paz.

–En serio hermanita no te enojes. – volvió a decir.

Lo ignore y cruce el vestíbulo para llegar a las escaleras principales. Estuve tentada a ver en que habitaciones les toco a los Cullen pero no era lo correcto, subí las escaleras y agache la vista para no ver las listas, subí por una de las dos direcciones que ofrecía para subir la escalera en forma de "Y".

–Hola. –Saludo un humano.

Le sonreí y trate de pasar por su lado, el me lo impidió.

–Soy Mike. ¿Eres vampira no? – pregunto.

Rodee los ojos. Era obvio.

Asentí. –Soy Bella.

–Si lo eres. – dijo con una sonrisa asquerosa.

–¿Quières salir a recorrer el bosque?– pregunto.

Negué. –Esta prohibido salir de noche. – dije viendo la obscuridad de la noche por una de las ventanas.

El sonrío. –Yo te protegeré.– ahogué una carcajada.

Una sonora risa sonó a mis espaldas. Emmet estaba riéndose al lado de todos los demás Cullen excepto Edward.

**_Edward POV_**

Maldito humano. Pero como se atreve a acechar a mi Bella.

"Es una vampira muy sexy" pensaba el engreído este.

Bufe mientras me cruzaba de brazos tratando de asesinarlo en vano con la mirada.

–¿Nos vamos? – pregunté.

Bella me miro desconcertada para luego negar con su cabeza. –Van al despacho de mi padre.– dijo ella.

Esperen. Acaso ella. No. ¿O si?

–¿Padre?– pregunto Carlisle.

Bella río. Extrañaba ese sonido. –Si el es mi papá. Alec, Jane y Dimitri son mis hermanos. –Explico.

Mi familia asintió. –Oh que sorpresa.

–Si lo es. – secundo Rose a Carlisle sonriéndole a Bella.

Ella la miro incrédula por un momento para luego devolverle el gesto.

–Bueno, yo iré a ver las listas de las clases, con su permiso. – dijo dándose la vuelta y despidiéndose de ese humano.

–Espera. – Grito Alice. ¿Para que grita? –Nosotras te acompañamos. – dijo señalando a Rose y ella.

–Bueno. – dijo Bella no muy segura.

–Mejor por que no van ustedes también hijos, mientras yo y su madre iremos hablar con Aro. – sugirió papá.

Me encogí de hombros. Pero muy en el fondo de mi, estaba que rebotaba por estar con ella.

–De acuerdo. – dijo Jasper.

Carlisle y Esme se despidieron.

–Vamos. – dijo empezando a caminar Bella.

Ella se detuvo frente a un pasillo solitario. En las paredes de el, había listas sin llenar aun.

Mis hermanos se dividieron. Alice y Jasper fueron a una de las tres que había, Emmet y Rose en otra, quedando solo una para Bella y yo.

Me acerque inseguro, la lista estaba en dos partes, para que dos personas la llenaran, tome una de las plumas que colgaban al lado de la hoja y apunte mi nombre.

El característico olor de Bella inundo mis fosas nasales, ese olor a fresias me atonto por un momento.

–¿Qué escojo? – se preguntó ella misma.

Abrí la boca sin pensar. –Te gusta Biología.

Ella asintió sin mirarme.

–Súper, hay clases de sexo. – comento Emmet.

–Cállate oso.

–Pero Rose...–el se callo al ver la mirada de Rose. – Bella, apúntate.

Bella se río. –Si claro.

–¿En serio hermanita? –preguntó Emmet emocionado.

–Eh...si...– dijo ella mirándolo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

¿Le molesto que le dijera hermanita?

**_Bella POV_**

Hermanita...Hermanita...Hermanita...

¡Demonios! Por que a mi. Negué con mi cabeza y rellene el cuadrito donde decía Sexología, escogí otras materias, sin ver como la mano de Edward rozaba la mía, en ocasiones.

–¡Listo! – exclamo el después de un rato.

Firme la lista con mi nombre y deje caer la pluma.

– ¿Vamos a ...– Alice iba a preguntar pero la voz de papá se escucho por todo el lugar.

–Jóvenes humanos, licántropos y algún vampiro interesado en comer comida humana, pasen al gran comedor nuevamente.

Bufe. –Tendré que usar mis poderes nuevamente. – susurre pero ellos me escucharon.

–¿Tus poderes? – pregunto Emmet.

Asentí empezando a caminar. – Ya lo verán.

Llegamos al comedor y ellos se dirigieron a la esquina donde se habían sentado hace unas horas, yo me dirigí a la mesa de mi familia.

–Hija tienes que...

–Si lo se ¿a todos? – le pregunte molesta aun.

El asintió.

–Ok. – dije dirigiéndome hacia alguno de los vampiros.

–Mi hija Bella les tocara una de sus manos para que puedan disfrutar la comida humana, espero la disfruten. – dijo tomando asiento.

Toque cientos de manos y me dirigí a los Cullen.

–¿Comerán? –

–Claro hermanita.

Le sonreí –Listo. – dije cuando toque su mano. –Prueba.

El tomo su tenedor y llevo un bocado a su boca. – Wow que rico.

–Lo se.

Carlisle me extendió su mano, la tome y desee que pudiera comer -era raro pero así funcionaban mis poderes- el resto de los Cullen también me extendieron, el ultimo fue Edward, cuando lo toque sentí esa corriente eléctrica de cuando era humana.

Perdí el control de mis poderes. Ocasionando que un rubor se extinguiera por mis mejillas.

Mordí mi labio al ver a los Cullen mirarme.

–También puedes hacer eso. – dijo Carlisle sorprendido.

Asentí y nuevamente mi escudo me protegió. –Si... Disfruten su comida...– dije yendo con mi familia.

Me senté al lado de papá. –¿Qué paso aya? – pregunto.

–Volví a perder el control. –susurre.

–Ten cuidado. – sugirió. –No querrás que Cullen se entere.

Lo mire incrédula – De que debe enterarse.

El sonrío. –Simplemente de que sigues enamorada de el.

Bufe. –No te metas en esto. – le dije parándome furiosa aventando la servilleta en la mesa y yendo hacia las grandes puertas.

Crucé las puertas ignorando las miradas de los demás y me encamine hacia mi nueva habitación que se encontraba en la torre norte.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Recordatorio:_** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

-Emmet.- le reprendió Esme por tercera vez.

Mentira. No era la tercera. Pero deje de contar cuando paso las veinte veces.

Rodee los ojos, mientras miraba como nuevamente Emmet no le hacia caso y se aprovechaba de que mi querida madre estuviera en su burbuja personal con Carlisle.

Emmet tomo los cubiertos y robo de nuevo comida de su plato.

-Emmet Cullen.- le regaño. -¡Contrólate hijo!

El solo la miro.

-No me mires así.- Emmet imito la carita de Alice. -No funcionara conmigo.

-Yo siempre soy el malo.- se quejo mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

-Estas comiendo demasiado Emmet.- le dijo Rose.

El solo se encogió de hombros. -Hay que aprovechar.- dijo con la boca llena.

-Emmet.- por dios que asco. El me ignoro.- No hagas eso.- dije ya que me estaba enseñando lo que mastico.

-Asco Emmet.- dijo Alice para después aventarle una servilleta.

-Niños.- nos reprendió Esme. -Compórtense.

-De acuerdo.-dijimos al unísono.

El aquelarre de al lado de nosotros se río.

Una risa gruesa se escucho a mi lado. Voltee para encontrarme a Aro Vulturi observándonos divertidos.

-Veo que se divierten.

Alice asintió. -¿Y Bella? - preguntó al ver a la mesa de ellos y no encontrarla.

Gracias hermanita. Yo también me estaba preguntando lo mismo.

-Salio hace unos minutos, pensé que la vieron.

Yo negué junto con mis hermanos.

-Si la vi. ¿Le paso algo? -pregunto Carlisle.

Lo mire. ¿Bella salio? Y yo no me di cuenta. ¿Estaba mal? ¡Demonios! Por que no le tomo más atención.

-No.- dijo Aro negando. - Ella se encuentra bien.

-Me alegro, se le veía molesta.- comento Esme.

Aro sonrío. -Y tenia que estarlo precisamente hoy.

-¿Día especial o que?- pregunto Emmet curioso.

Rodee los ojos. ¡Diablos! No puede mantener su boca cerrada por unos momentos.

-Algo así, solo que no le gusto la sorpresa que le di.

-Nunca le han gustado. -dije agachando la cabeza.

Al parecer no había cambiado tanto como pensaba. Si tan solo ella pudiera cambiar su forma de ser conmigo. Por que ¿No soy desagradable verdad? Ella no podría odiarme tanto, ya que me ah sonreído, claro un par de veces. Pero lo ha hecho. Otros en su lugar ni me mirarían. A si que ella no me odia tanto. Tal vez.

Sentí algo en mi hombro izquierdo.

Aro reposaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y me sonreía. -Hombre tranquilo, que todo lo que eh hecho es por ella.

Lo mire confundido. Trate de ver sus pensamientos pero nada.

Seguía sin poder atravesar esa barrera negra.

-Ella me protege. -adivino. -Pero ya te enteraras con el tiempo a que me refiero.-dijo para después girarse a mi familia. - Espero hayan disfrutado la cena.

-Estuvo deliciosa. Podrías agradecerle al chef después. -pidió Esme.

-Alguien dijo mi nombre. -comento llegando una señora.

-¡Sulpicia!- exclamo mi madre para después levantarse y abrazarla. -Pero cuanto tiempo, tenía mucho sin verte.

-Años.- añadió la señora llamada Sulpicia. -Pero veo que hicieron su propia familia.- comento viéndonos.

Carlisle asintió orgulloso, en ocasiones como esta me alegro de tenerlos como lideres.

-Hacen una familia estupenda.- comento con un suspiro.

"Algún día quisiera pertenecer a una" sus pensamientos me llegaron. La mire y ella se dio cuenta.

-Fue un gusto verlos pero tengo que preparar el horario de mis clases. Nos vemos Aro. - dijo para después marcharse.

-Me alegro tanto volver a verla.

-Lo se amor.- dijo Carlisle abrazándola.

Aro suspiro. ¿Suspirando? Eso si que era nuevo.

Alce una ceja. El me sonrío. -Pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones excepto tu Edward.

-¿Yo? - pregunte.

-¿Todo bien Aro? -pregunto Carlisle.

-Claro amigo, no es que quiera convencerlo de unirse a los Vulturis. -se burlo Aro.

Carlisle río. -Espero que no.

-Nos vemos mañana hermanito. -dijo Emmet seguido por los demás que se despidieron.

Cuando los mire desaparecer por la puerta, me di cuenta que éramos los únicos en el gran comedor. Al parecer los demás se habían marchado desde antes.

-Vamos. -dijo Aro para después encaminarse a lo que supongo íbamos a su despacho.

**Bella POV**

-Te dije que por aquí no era. -el reclamo de una mujer se empezó a escuchar.

Me encontraba en el jardín trasero del colegio, estaba recargada sobre uno de los tantos árboles con mi espalda sobre el. Estaba harta de todo, mi padre, ese señor que se suponía debería de apoyarme. ¡Me da la espalda! Eso no era justo. Alec si tiene una habitación para el solo. Y yo no, yo tengo que compartir. Si no lo conociera juraría que lo prefiere a el.

-Me equivoque. -se escuso el chico que venia con ella.

Ya los había visualizado se encontraban a unos metros de donde estaba yo de espaldas, la chica llevaba un abrigo color café y una bufanda negra, que hacia juego con su pantalón y convers. El chico iba igual solo que su abrigo era color verde.

No deberían de andar afuera tan noche. ¡Están rompiendo las reglas! Suspire mientras me levantaba. Era el inicio de mi trabajo.

-No deberían de estar afuera.- les dije cuando llegue a su lado.

Ellos se asustaron. La chica solo se llevo una mano al corazón y el chico se puso delante de ella para protegerla.

Rodee los ojos y saque mis manos de los bolsillos del abrigo negro que me había puesto.

Lo se. No era necesario, pero era una costumbre humana.

-Soy su prefecta. -dije ya que el chico seguía protegiéndola.

El pareció entenderlo por que se puso al lado de la chica.

-Me llamo Bella.

La chica sonrío y camino hacia mi. -El es Ben y yo soy Ángela venimos de Forks. Humanos. -se presento.

Asentí. -Pues como lo han notado soy vampira y su prefecta.- les recordé. -No deberían de estar tan noche. Están rompiendo las reglas.

-Lo siento. -se disculpo Ángela.

-Yo tengo la culpa no me fije que pasillo tome y acabamos aquí.

Asentí. -Ok ahora me asegurare que regresen a sus respectivas habitaciones.- dije empezando a caminar.

Ellos me siguieron en silencio.

Llegue a la escalera principal en forma de "Y", los mire dándoles a entender que siguieran ellos por delante. Ellos se encaminaron y la chica se trompeaba a cada instante y Ben la salvaba de que cayera. Me recordaron a cuando "el" me salvaba.

Suspire mientras llegábamos a la planta tres, ellos cruzaron el pasillo y se detuvieron en una de las tantas puertas que había.

-Esta es. -dijo Ángela abriéndola.

Asentí. - ¿Y tu? -le pregunte al chico.

Ángela se ruborizo. -Aquí nos asignaron a los dos.

-Oh. -vaya no sabia que los demás también compartían. -Que duerman bien. -dije despidiéndome de ambos.

-Hasta mañana. -susurro Ángela para después cerrar la puerta.

Esa chica me caía bien. Espero que podamos ser amigas. Si es que ella quiere. Claro.

Sacudí mi cabeza, quería alejar esos pensamientos, me lleve mis manos a mi cabeza para masajearme las sienes y suspire.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Jasper se encontraba con una mano reposada en mi hombro, y me miraba algo frustrado.

-Creo que no puedo calmarte.

Negué. -Mi escudo me protege de tu don.

El asintió. -¿Todo bien?- volvió a preguntar.

Suspire mientras asentía.

-Ambos sabemos que no. -dijo el pero entendió que no quisiera hablar de ello.

Agache más la cabeza y suspire nuevamente. ¡Demonios! ¿Quién trato de engañar? No estoy nada bien, solo quería estar sola, pensar en que será el día de mañana, yo, simplemente, como eh de estar bien si el amor de tu vida, el que te abandono, regresa y esta como si nada. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Bella? Estas ahí.

Salí de mis pensamientos sin sentido y lo mire. El me sonreía como infundándome ánimos. Y vaya que los necesitaba.

-Creo que me iré a mi habitación. -dije

-Nos vemos mañana. -dijo despidiéndose.

Asentí mientras empezaba a caminar.

Escuche como cerro la puerta de la que suponía seria su habitación.

**Edward POV**

-Sucede algo. -comente después de un rato.

Aro me había conducido hasta su despacho, me encontraba sobre uno de los sillones que estaban enfrente de su escritorio. Aro estaba organizando unos papeles desde hace media hora y yo solo lo observaba.

El negó y miro los papeles para luego extendérmelos, lo mire confundido mientras los tomaba entre mis manos, el solo me señalo los papeles, comprendí que debería de leerlos.

-¿En serio? -pregunté después de leerlos.

Aro asintió. -Me gustaría que aceptaras.

-Por supuesto.- dije y era cierto nada me encantaría más de ser el prefecto, así podría estar con Bella.

-Entonces firma.- me extendió una pluma y firme. -¡Listo! Y se que lo haces por ella.

Si fuera humano estuviera avergonzado. -Yo...solo quiero...quiero que todo vuelva como era antes.

-Nada puede ser como antes.

-Lo se.

Aro me miro por unos segundos para después volver a extenderme un papel.- Ese es tu horario, te lo doy ahora ya que al parecer todos estaban tan entusiasmados que llenaron las hojas cuanto antes.

Me levante del asiento. -Gracias.

El solo se encogió de hombros. -Mañana empiezan tus clases y en esa hoja están las reglas. ¿Podrás?- pregunto refiriéndose a lo que esperaba fuera el trabajo.

-Si y hasta mañana.- dije encaminándome hacia la puerta.

Cuando estuve a punto de cruzar el me llamo. -Espero que la recuperes.

Suspire mientras asentía y trataba de sonreí pero estaba seguro que era mas una mueca.

Yo también esperaba eso.

**Bella POV.**

¡Demonios! Papá esta loco.

¿Como me viene a instalar en este lugar? Me pregunte en cuanto cruce la puerta para entrar a la torre donde estaba mi habitación.

En serio, esta loco, no puede ser que Alec haya dejado este lugar así, están escalofriante, estas escaleras les falta color, y que decir de mas iluminación, solo había unas cuantas lámparas colgadas en las paredes a mi alrededor, y eran antiguas esas que usaban para prender fuego en la época de antes.

Subí las escaleras y en ocasiones miraba para atrás. ¡Joder! Y esto iba hacer rutinario. No podría evitar pensar que en cuanto volviera a voltear se escucharían cadenas o peor aun que alguien viniera subiéndolas atrás de mi.

Sentí mi piel ponerse chinita y patéticamente corrí a velocidad inhumana y abrí la puerta cerrándola tras de mi.

Lo se. Una vampira temiéndole a los fantasmas.

Suspire mientras abría los ojos.

¡Demonios! Edward se encontraba sobre su cama acostado.

Un momento. ¿Edward? Ese que hace en esta habitación y por que esta acostado como si estuviera en su cama. Y por favor que deje de mirarme.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto dejando su libro en uno de los buros de su lado.

Lo mire. ¿Estaba bien? No lo creo. Alguien dígame que esto es una broma. Una broma de mal gusto.

-Bella. -En segundos el se encontraba a mi lado.

Asentí. -¿Que haces aquí? -pregunte indiferente y pasando por su lado.

El me miro confundido para después fruncir el seño. -Tú eres mi compañera.

-Oh. -mataría a mi padre. De eso estaba segura. -Ya veo. -comente sacando mi pijama negra de mi armario.

-¿Que te paso hace rato? - pregunto demasiado cerca de mi ocasionando que me asustara. -Lo siento. -dijo tomando una de mis manos.

Solté el agarre y camine unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con la cama.

-Puedes respetar mi espacio.- dije simplemente para tomar mis prendas del suelo y encerrarme en mi baño.

Solo escuche un suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi. Dejándome caer al suelo.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

**Edward POV**

Su espacio. ¡Demonios! Ella me trato tan indiferente, ahora entiendo que me odia, ni las sonrisas que me dirigió valieron ahora, solo lo hizo por que si, ya que era claro que me odiaba.

Me lo merecía.

Suspire mientras me dirigía a mi cama, era una suerte que ambas camas se encontraban de frente, podría verla toda la noche. Tal vez si la frecuento todos los días y le hago platica o simplemente la saludo, tal vez, ella me diera otra oportunidad. Mi celular vibro sobre el muro. Era un mensaje.

_¡Buena idea hermanito!_

Rodee los ojos. La enana lo supo desde siempre y no me dijo nada. Vaya ayuda que me da.

**_¿Por que no me dijiste nada?_**

_Era sorpresa ¿Te gusto?_

La puerta del baño se abrió, Bella salio ya cambiada y traía su pelo agarrado en una coleta, parecía un acosador acechándola pero, no podía evitar recorrer ese cuerpo con mi mirada. Ese cuerpo que alguna vez me perteneció.

Ella se dirigió al estante de libros y escogió uno para después acostarse en la cama sobre la colcha rosada. En ningún momento me vio. Sonreí mientras veía otro mensaje de Alice.

_Ya veras que pronto volverá hacer como antes_

**Bella POV**

No lo mires...No lo mires... ¡Demonios! Es inútil, lo mire disimuladamente y el sonreía.

¿Por que sonríe? ¿Y con quien esta hablando?

Sabía que era de mala educación y que si papá se enteraba me castigaría.

Pero quería hacerlo. Iba adentrarme en su mente.

"Yo también espero lo mismo" su aterciopelada voz me llego através de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué esperaba? Me pregunte mientras lo miraba.

El me miro.

Por favor díganme que no lo dije en voz alta.

-Es de mala educación quedarse mirando sin decir nada. -dijo el.

Pero ¿Qué? pensé que si me escucho. Sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a adquirir ese color rojizo. No puede ser. Malditos poderes que se me descontrolan. Y maldito el por ser tan arrogante.

Sentí algo frío rozar mi mejilla.

Edward estaba sentado casi sobre mí, viendo mi color rojizo.

Gire mi cabeza para que dejara de tocarme.

El se aparto desconcertado. -Había extrañado ese color en ti. -murmuro para el.

Bufe. -Puedes respetar mi espacio. -repetí las mismas palabras de hace rato.

El me miro mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sobre su cabello. Negó con su cabeza y me miro para después irse a su cama. Se acostó de modo de quedar sentado con su espalda reposando en la pared de ella.

-Lo siento. -susurro.

Asentí. Creo que había sido un poco dura con el. ¿Un poco? Si claro.

-Puedo preguntar porque me mirabas hace rato. –volvió a retomar el tema anterior.

Ash ¡Demonios! ¿El no sintió nada? Ni una yo que se milésima corriente eléctrica cuando me toco o ¿Por qué demonios habla normal? Frustrada y deseando que mi voz no quebrara le conteste.

-Eh...Lo siento...solo que te quería preguntar algo.

Mentirosa. Lo se.

-¿Si? - pregunto impaciente.

-Eh.- piensa Bella piensa. -Eres prefecto. -mas que pregunta sonó como afirmación.

El asintió mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Mi sonrisa. -Si, tu padre me lo pidió.

Con que el era el causante de todo esto. Ya me las pagaría.

Asentí. -De acuerdo. -dije mientras bostezaba,

Maldito lado humano.

-¿Tienes sueño? -pregunto desconcertado.

De nuevo mis mejillas adquirieron ese tono rojizo. -Solo pasa cuando uso mucho mi poder humano.

-Te cansaste al hacer a todos comer.

Asentí. -No estoy acostumbrada.

El me sonrío.

Lo mire y deje mi libro en el buró, saque las cobijas por debajo de mi y quite varios cojines rosados que estaban de adorno, me acosté de lado y cerré los ojos.

-Hasta mañana. -dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

Escuche un suspiro. -Buenas noches Bella.

No sabía si era producto de mi imaginación, pero podría jurar que escuche una suave nana inundando mis oídos antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Recordatorio:_** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

**_Edward POV _**

No pude apartar mi vista de ella.

Inconcientemente mi voz empezó a cantarle su nana, la misma que años atrás le cantaba para que pudiera dormir tranquila. La misma que lograba tranquilizarla y que pudiera mecerla en mis brazos como si de un bebe se tratara.

¿Por qué fui tan idiota y le dije todas esas mentiras? Y ¿Por qué ella no lucho por mí? Aun recuerdo como sus ojos empezaron a ponerse cristalinos en cuanto le dije que no la amaba.

"_No quieres poner al colegio triste ¿verdad?_

Rodee los ojos. Era imposible que Jasper pudiera sentir mi ánimo desde la tercera planta.

**_¿No deberías estar haciendo otra cosa con la duende?_**

_No me digas duende hermanito ¬¬ solo que vi a Bella dormida y le dije a Jasper _

_¿Podemos ir?_

**_¿Ir? Alice no te entiendo._**

_A tu habitación idiota._

-Alec dije que rosa no quiero.

Alce mi vista para verla, ella se encontraba con las sabanas envueltas en su cuerpo, como si hubiera ocasionado una batalla, Bella estaba en posición fetal y fruncía su seño.

-No soy tu Barbie. - se quejo mientras se daba una vuelta quedando recostada sobre su espalda.

_Creo que mejor no vamos_

**_¿Por qué? ¿La viste?_**

_¡Claro! Es mejor que estés ahí solito ahorita con ella._

**_Alice. Deja de ver su futuro_**

_No puedo ver el suyo, pero el tuyo si que puedo._

-¿Qué? No...No...¡Jane! Deja de intentar eso. - murmuro mientras movía sus manos en el aire, como intentando quitarse algo.

No le conteste el mensaje a Alice, deje el celular sobre el buró junto con el libro que mantenía antes en mi regazo, y me encamine hacia Bella.

Me quede de pie a su lado, como una estatua, sin moverme, deseando poder recostarme a su lado y vigilar mas de cerca su sueño.

-Es Romeo quien se queda con Julieta, no Paris.- pregunto frunciendo aun mas su seño.

Deje escapar una leve carcajada seguido de un gran suspiro.

Inmediatamente mis pensamientos, se fueron directo a cuando discutíamos sobre Romeo y Julieta, la provocaba peleando en los debates que hacíamos cada vez que yo comentaba que Romeo no era bueno para Julieta, y ella, Bella pataleaba con brazos y pies defendiendo a su Romeo.

Incluso por las noches antes de que ella durmiera, leíamos juntos los pequeños versos del libro, o le narraba la historia, con el acento ingles que le gustaba.

-Edward.

Ese leve susurro me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿Me lo imagine? ¿O era verdad que ella lo había pronunciado?

-No...Edward.

Una tonta sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro. Ella había dicho mi nombre. Mi nombre.

Quise agacharme y pasar mis manos por su cara, besar esos labios que algún día me pertenecieron y poder estrecharla contra mis brazos.

No volvió a decir mi nombre, seguí tarareando la nana que le compuse y vele sus sueños hasta que el alba empezó anunciarse en la mañana.

Un nuevo día y el comienzo de las clases.

_Toc...Toc...Toc..._

Bella se empezó a remover y en cuestión de segundos me encontraba recostado en mi cama, leyendo el libro.

_Toc...Toc...Toc..._

-Adelante.- murmure.

La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de Alec.

-Vaya, sigue durmiendo. -comento mientras miraba a Bella.

El suspiro y se dirigió al armario de ella, deje de observarlo y enfoque mi vista en el libro.

-¿Lees? - me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi.

Asentí mientras pasaba una hoja.

-Ah, pues yo creí que los libros se leían así. - Alec tomo mi libro y lo volteo para que quedara bien.

Idiota. Lo había tomado mal.

El soltó una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza y se dirigía al armario de Bella nuevamente.

-Este...yo...- ¿Qué se puede decir en un momento vergonzoso?

Alec cortó mi excusa. -No te preocupes. Entiendo.

Asentí algo avergonzado y tome el celular.

Solo eran las seis de la mañana.

-Por cierto. -me llamo sacando su cabeza del armario. -¿Ya te aprendiste las reglas?

¡Joder! No había puesto atención a las reglas por estar viendo a Bella.

Alec se río. -Yo que tu las repasaba.- dijo para después dirigirse a mi armario. -Solo tomare algo.

-Ok. -dije mientras me levantaba e iba al pequeño escritorio por mis papeles.

Estuve repasando las reglas y observe mi horario.

-Ten. -Alec me extendía algunas prendas. Las tome mientras miraba, era mi uniforme.

-¿Esto?- pregunte.

El asintió sonriendo. -Y más te vale no criticarlo. Yo lo hice. -exclamo orgullo.

-De acuerdo. -dije mientras miraba de reojo a Bella.

El río. -Será difícil.

Lo mire sin comprender.

El rodó los ojos. -Ya...Ya...No diré nada...Pero métete a bañar, antes que papá se ponga como loco.- dijo empujándome hacia mi baño y cerrando la puerta.

**_Bella POV_**

_Estaba en un claro, me encontraba sola, rodeada de flores amarillas y azules por doquier, y recostada entre la hierba. _

"_Bella"_

_Su voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar llamándome, me levante sacudiéndome la hierba._

_-¿Edward?_

_Silencio._

_-¿Dónde estas?- pregunté mientras lo buscaba con la mirada._

_De pronto apareció frente a mí. Su mirada color dorado, se encontró con la mía, el extendió una de sus manos y acaricio mi mejilla. _

_-Será como si nunca hubiera existido. - pronuncio esas palabras desapareciendo de mi vista._

_Sentí como la humedad de mis ojos empezaban a deslizarse por sobre mi cara. _

_-Edward.- lo llame. -¡Edward! - le grite buscándolo._

_-No me dejes...por favor...No me dejes...Edward.- dije mientras me dejaba caer sobre la hierba._

-Bella...Bella...- sentí como sacudían.

Abrí los ojos, algo desorientada y me encontré a mi hermano mirándome con su seño fruncido.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto.

Me incorpore dejando mi espalda reposar sobre la madera de mi cama y lo mire. -No...Yo...- me calle abruptamente y busque a Edward con la mirada.

No estaba.

-El salio hace poco.

Asentí. -Yo...

-¿Soñaste otra vez con el?- me pregunto adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Dije su nombre.

El asintió. -Tranquila. ¿Si? Ahora es mejor que te alistes antes que papá venga a buscarnos.

Reí. -Es verdad, no dejare a los vampiros sin comer. ¿Verdad?

-Seria bueno.- comentó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Anda Bells, párate de esa cama y báñate.

Bufe mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía al baño.

Solo fue un mal sueño.

**Edward POV**

**-**Por fin llegas hermanito.

Rodee los ojos mientras me sentaba en la mesa, esta vez mi familia había escogido una de las mesas del medio, y se habían sentado en el inicio de ella.

Observe la mesa principal, y solo faltaban Bella y Alec.

El comedor se empezó a llenar por las diferentes especies.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Emmet arrebatando los papeles que había dejado en la mesa.

-Pero que coño...

-Emmet. - le reprendió Esme. -No digas groserías.

El bufo.- Pero mira...aquí dice que no podemos salir de noche.

-Son las reglas Emmet. - le aclare.

-No es justo.- se quejo cruzándose de brazos.

Jasper negó con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras los demás soltábamos una carcajada.

-Hijo, tienes que compórtate.- le pidió Carlisle.

-Ni le hubieras dicho.- le dije.

El solo me miro. -Lo hará. ¿Verdad Emmet?- le pregunto.

-Y yo que gano con eso. - le contesto.

Carlisle rodeo los ojos. -Olvídalo.

-Ya niños, guarden silencio. - nos reprendió Esme mientras miraba hacia los lados.

-Es cierto, todo el mundo nos mira. - dijo Rose.

Me voltee y mire que varias miradas estaban puestas en nosotros, negué un par de veces con la cabeza y me dedique a repasar las reglas, que Emmet había soltado.

Estaba leyendo la cuarta cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Bella entro seguida por Alec.

Se veía tan... ¿linda? No. Eso no la describía, estaba preciosa, hermosa, sexy.

Simplemente no había palabras para describir lo hermosa que estaba.

Ella llevaba un chaleco negro como blusa, y llevaba una falda de cuadros negros y rojos, con pequeños moños color negro en las esquinas y llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón.

-Por dios. Rose ¿Esas son las nuevas Jimmy Choo?-

Mire a Alice que se encontraba viendo las zapatillas.

Rose se río.- Creo que si.

-No es justo mamá, Bella me gano esas zapatillas.- se quejo.

Con que Bella era la chica que le gano esas zapatillas en la pagina de Internet eBay.

-Tuve días esperándolas y ella las gano.

-Eso te pasa por no dar más dinero.- Emmet y su gran bocota.

-Pues hubiera dado mas dinero, si mi querido papi.- su vos destilaba sarcasmo. -Me hubiera dado mas mesada.

-Alice.- la regaño Esme.

-Te gastaste tu mesada en tres horas Alice. - le recordó nuestro padre.

Ella negó. -Me lo gaste en ustedes. - dijo señalándonos.

-Pues no lo hubieras hecho. - le dijo Esme.

-Pero yo quería esos zapatos. - dijo cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un mohín.

Carlisle la miro.

La enana quería que se sintiera mal y por lo que veo le estaba funcionando.

-De acuerdo. -suspiro derrotado. -En cuanto llegue el fin de semana iras a Volterra de compras.

La enana empezó aplaudir, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y corría a Carlisle. -Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.

Mi familia a excepción de esos dos, se rieron mientras los veían. Para ser seguidos por otras risas.

Casi todo el comedor contemplo la escena de esa duende.

-Alice siéntate. - le regaño Esme mientras miraba alrededor.

Las risas se calmaron.

Alice se empezó a separar de papá mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla. -Te quiero.

-Solo cuando te conviene.- dijo Carlisle ocasionando las risas de nuevo.

-Con que tú eras "Duende compulsiva"- Bella se encontraba en frente de la mesa con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Alice que se había puesto de pie al lado de Carlisle.

Alice asintió sonriendo. -No puedo creer que me hayas ganado los zapatos. -comento viéndolos.

-Si supieras que la enana hizo de todo para poder ganarlos. -dijo Rose mirando también los zapatos.

¡Por dios! ¡Son zapatos! ¿Qué no pueden comprar otros?

-Si, si, ya quiero comer. Bellita me das de tu magia. -dijo Emmet extendiéndole un brazo.

Bella río. -Claro Emmet. -dijo tomando su mano y apretándosela. -¿Me das tu mano? - le pregunto a Rose que se encontraba a su lado.

Esta asintió y le dio la mano, la cual Bella tomo y repitió el apretón.

-Hija.- Aro se encontraba al lado de ella. -Cuando termines con ellos sigue con los demás.

Bella asintió y empezó a tocar las manos de mi familia.

-Hola.- la salude extendiendo mi mano.

Ella la tomo y esa habitual corriente eléctrica se expandió por mi cuerpo.

-Edward.- saludo retirando su mano.

Sonreí involuntariamente.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?- pregunto medio gritando Emmet.

Bufe. -¡Cállate!- le sisee.

El me ignoro. -¡Aro! - lo llamo.

Esme le mando una mirada "para que se calmara".

-Ya lo veras.- le respondiendo sonriendo Aro mientras se giraba para hablar con Cayo que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Bueno. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros Emmet.

-Emmet compórtate. - le reprendió Rose.

-Ok bebe. - le contesto pasando su brazo por sus hombros para atraerla hacia el y poder besarla.

Retire mi vista, solo esperaba que no empezaran a demostrarse su cariño tan temprano.

Minutos después nos pusieron nuestro desayuno sobre la mesa.

Eran varias charolas para escoger, en una había fruta, otra tenia cereales en cajitas y al lado había vasos para que acompañaran, y la ultima había diferentes clases de huevos y una jarra con zumo de naranja.

Escogí huevos con tocino y me sirve un poco de zumo en una de las copas que tenia sobre la mesa.

-Emmet no comas tanto. - le dijo Esme.

Este la ignoro como siempre y tomo otro pedazo de fruta.

Comimos entre reclamos y llamadas de atención hacia Emmet, ocasionando que los que nos podían escuchar se rieran al ver como se comportaba mi familia.

Un golpeteo contra una copa se empezó a escuchar.

Aro se encontraba con una copa extendida y la golpeaba con un tenedor.

-Jóvenes, hoy es su primer día, espero que disfruten sus clases y si tienen alguna duda no duden en buscarme en mi despacho. También les pido que sigan las indicaciones y que no rompan reglas, de ser así los prefectos: mi hija Bella.- dijo mientras la señalaba y ella se ponía de pie. -Y Edward. - me señalo y me levante. -No dudaran en llamarles la atención.

Bella se sentó y yo la seguí. Aro siguió hablando pero deje de prestarle atención para enfocar mi vista en Bella, ella me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Le sonreí y articule un "Hola" con los labios.

Ella se empezó a ruborizar y desvío la mirada mientras fruncía el seño.

Bella le dijo algo en voz muy baja a su hermano Alec -el cual estaba sentado a su lado- mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Desvíe mi mirada de ella y la enfoque en el plato ahora vacío.

-Pueden retirarse a sus clases. - se despidió Aro mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

-Familia. - nos llamo Carlisle.

Lo mire. -Su madre y yo vamos a estar en los lugares que nos corresponde, quiero que se comporten y no hagan escándalo.

-Como si pudiéramos hacer mas escándalo. -comento Jasper.

-Cada quien se ira a su clase correspondiente. ¿De acuerdo? - nos pregunto.

Nosotros asentimos.

-Bien, Alice dale sus respectivos útiles a cada quien.

¿Útiles?

-Vamos chicos. - nos pidió Alice mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Mis hermanos se levantaron y fueron tras ella conmigo por detrás. Carlisle y Esme se dirigieron a la mesa principal para hablar supongo que con Aro. Mire por sobre mi hombro y ella estaba hablando con Esme.

Suspire mientras desviaba mi vista de ella y seguía a mis hermanos.

**_Bella POV_**

-Pero querida que hermosa estas. - me halagó Esme.

Me ruborice mas si es posible.

Ella llevo su mano a mis mejillas. -Te vez muy linda.

-Cariño, la estas avergonzando. - le dijo Carlisle.

Esme solo negó y se acerco para poder abrazarme por sobre la mesa.

-Es que te extrañamos tanto.

-Eso si es verdad. - comento Carlisle mientras me acariciaba mi pelo.

-Bella, por que no vas tu y les muestras los despachos que ocuparan. - ofreció papá.

Asentí contenta y rodee la mesa para llegar a ellos.

-Nos vemos mas tarde amigos, hija. - se despidió papá.

Esme y Carlisle se despidieron y les pedí que me siguieran.

Cruzamos la puerta para salir del comedor y ellos se situaron a cada lado de mi, Esme me tomo mi mano y caminaba mientras me miraba de vez en cuando.

-Yo también los extrañe. - le dije.

Ella sonrío.

Empezamos a hablar de cosas que habíamos hecho, claro omitiendo el abandono y mi decisión al venirme a Volterra.

-Este es tu despacho Carlisle o debería decir tu consultorio.- dije al observar que había un gran escritorio en una de las paredes y al lado de un gran ventanal estaba situada una pequeña camilla.

-Vaya.- dijo mientras entraba. - Nos vemos luego Bella.

Asentí mientras veía como se despedía de Esme.

El despacho de Esme estaba al lado de papá, en la planta principal con vista a las escaleras en forma de "Y".

-Nos vemos Esme. - le dije.

Ella se despidió y entro al despacho. Yo cerré la puerta y observe que encima de la puerta reposaba una placa negra con letras plateadas que decía "Psicóloga".

**_Edward POV_**

-En serio Alice, este bolso me encanta. - Rose se encontraba alabando a Alice mientras veía el bolso tipo mochila de la marca "Tous" que le dio para aguardar sus útiles.

-Ahora...tu Emmet.- dijo mientras buscaba en su closet para después sacar una mochila blanca con negro.

-Mira bebe, estamos iguales. -le dijo mientras comparaba su mochila con la de Rose.

-Esta es para ti Jazz. - le dijo extendiéndole una mochila con los colores del uniforme de un soldado.

-Gracias amor. - le dijo mientras abría los cierres.

-Y esta es para ti. - me dijo extendiéndome una "Louis Vuitton" para hombre.

-Me gusta.

Ella rodó los ojos. -Ya lo se.

-¿Y la tuya enana? - le pregunto Emmet.

-No se cual usar.

-¿Tienes mas? - le pregunte.

Ella me miro incrédula. -Obvio, miren.- dijo abriendo su armario.

Ahí adentro había varias mochilas de colores, pero solo una cosa tenían en común, eran muy llamativas.

Reí mientras negaba y veía a Jasper como abría la boca para después cerrarla.

Pobre. Era lo malo de ser la pareja de Alice.

-Jóvenes, sus clases empezaran en cinco minutos, por favor, no cometan ninguna imprudencia.- la voz de Aro se escucho dentro de la habitación de Alice, recordándonos de nuevo que teníamos que asistir a clase.

-¡Si! Vamos a clase.- Emmet corrió a velocidad humana por la habitación.

-Vale, vamos bebe. - dijo Rose tomándolo de la mano y yendo hacia los pasillos.

Nosotros lo seguimos mientras nos colgábamos la mochila sobre la espalda o como Alice y Rose yo tenia que usarla atravesada ya que era un tipo bolso.

-¿Qué clase tienen primero? - pregunto Rose viendo su horario.

-Historia.- respondí cruzando el pasillo que da a la segunda planta.

-Nosotros también.- se señalo Alice y luego a Jasper.

-Igual nosotros. -dijo Emmet frunciendo su seño. -Bebe ¿Tu la escogiste? - le pregunto a Rose.

Ella asintió. -Me gusta.

Emmet bufo. -A mi no.

Rose solo lo miro y se encogió de brazos.

-Dice aquí que es el salón 3. ¿Donde esta ese? - nos pregunto Jasper.

-Esta en el primer piso amor.- le contesto Alice.

-Con permiso. - dijo alguien tocándome por la espalda. -Aush eres duro. - se quejo la chica que al parecer era humana.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunte ayudándole a levantarla.

-¡Ángela!- un chico se acerco corriendo hacia ella. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, si, es que pensé que era humano.

El chico se río. -Pues ten cuidado.

Ángela asintió. -Hola.- nos saludo.

-Hola chica. -le contesto Emmet.

-Hola soy Alice.- se presento mi hermanita. -Y ellos son Rose, Jasper y Edward. - nos presento.

Ella sonrío. -Yo soy Ángela y el es Ben. - dijo mientras miraba al chico de reojo.

-Un gusto. -se presento este.

-Les aviso que la hora de la comida será en tres horas. Que disfruten sus clases. -de nuevo la voz de Aro.

Creo que esto iba hacer rutinario.

-¿Qué? ¿Tres horas? - pregunto incrédulo Emmet. -No es justo.

Los humanos se rieron. -Créeme que no lo es. - comento Ben.

-Emmet deja de quejarte y vámonos a la clase.

-¡Cierto! Ben ¿Cual nos toca? - pregunto Ángela de repente.

El chico saco su horario de uno de sus bolsillos de su uniforme. -Historia.

-Eh a todos nos toca esa. - dijo Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras en forma de "Y".

Las baje quedándome atrás de ellos, mientras veía a los otros alumnos caminar por ahí, mientras aguardaban sus útiles en su mochila o corrían para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Baje las escaleras y nos dirigimos hacia los pasillos de la derecha, Alice entro a uno de los salones y cuando me acerque al salón, encima de la puerta estaba el numero "3".

Mis hermanos se sentaron casi al frente, ya que habían otros alumnos sentados en los asientos de madera.

Pase de largo y me senté en una de las esquinas hasta atrás, deje mi mochila en el suelo aun lado de mi y recorrí el lugar con la mirada, el salón prácticamente era como la decoración del resto del colegio, todo cubierto del color de la madera y atrás de mi se encontraba un pequeño globo terráqueo, había un pizarrón y estaba un escritorio pequeño para el profesor, además de que había libros en estantes pequeños por todo el salón, era espacioso.

Vampiros y algunos licántropos empezaron a sentarse en alguno de los lugares, también algunos humanos estaban esparcidos por el lugar, la mayoría estaba viendo la decoración.

Otros mas callados como los humanos Ángela y Ben que solo recorrían el lugar con la mirada.

-¡Edward!

Tanya Denali se encontraba corriendo hacia mí, mire a mi alredor y deje escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que los asientos de mí alrededor estaban ocupados.

-¿Como estas Eddie?- pregunto abrazándome.

-Bien ¿y tu? - pregunte por cortesía.

Ella sonrío. -Ahora mejor.

Bufe. -Bien.

-Jóvenes, por favor siéntense. - anuncio entrando el que seria nuestro profesor.

Cayo Vulturi, se encontraba de pie frente a nosotros.

Tanya rodó los ojos y se encamino a uno de los asientos de en frente.

¡Por dios! Justamente horita ella tuvo que estar aquí.

La había visto ayer en el comedor, pero al ver que no se me acercaba creí que ella no se me iba acercar, pero al parecer me equivoque.

-Soy su profesor de Historia, bienvenidos a su primera clase de lo que espero sea un agradable curso. - dijo para después sentarse sobre su escritorio.

-Saquen sus cuadernos y apunten lo que escriba en el pizarrón. -pidió tomando un gis.

Apunte lo que el escribió, seguido de que el mismo lo leyera en voz alta.

"**_Historia"_**

**_-Cayo Vulturi_**

**_Horario: Lunes 8:00 a 9:00_**

**_Miércoles: 11:00 a 12:00_**

**_Jueves: 2:00 a 3:00_**

**_Viernes: 1:00 a 2:00_**

-Además de que se les llamara la atención si no cumplen con su horario co...

El se interrumpió ya que la puerta se abrió.

Mi Bella se encontraba con una mochila color caqui en la mano y llevaba una carpeta negra entre sus brazos.

-Puedo pasar. - pidió seguido por un rubor.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?- pregunto.

Ella gimió. -Tuve que enseñarle al que será nuestro doctor y su esposa sus respectivos despachos.

¿Doctor? Acaso ese no es mi creador ¿O no?

-Adelante. - dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano.

Bella entro y cerro la puerta, luego se sentó en uno de los asientos libre que quedaban en medio.

No pude evitar dejar de mirarla, mientras ella dejaba su mochila colgada sobre el respaldo de su asiento y abría su carpeta, y empezaba apuntar lo que antes escribió Cayo.

¡PAM! Me sobresalte y mire que Cayo había dejado caer una pila de libros sobre su escritorio.

-Y los que no pongan atención serán castigados aun siendo prefectos. -anuncio mirándome.

Agache mi vista y garabatee en mi cuaderno, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de mis hermanos y de los demás compañeros.

-¡Silencio! Ahora quiero que todos escriban su nombre sobre una hoja y la pasen en frente.

Hice lo que pidió y se la pase a la chica que estaba en frente de mi.

"_Alguien no estaba poniendo atención verdad hermanito" _canturreo Alice en su mente.

No me moleste en mirarla.

"_Le diré a mamá Eddie"_ Era de suponerse que Emmet siempre me quiere humillar.

-Bien muchachos, apuntare las parejas que forme en el pizarrón.

"_Por favor...que me toque con ella..." _pensaba un vampiro del nombre Benjamin. El cual miraba a una de chica de su misma especie.

Mire el pizarrón y varias parejas ya habían sido formadas.

**_Randall y Senna_**

**_Emmet C. - Alice C._**

**-**Enana nos toco juntos. -

-Cállate Emmet.

**Rosalie C. -Edward C.**

"_Lo siento Ed" _mire a Rose que miraba de reojo a mi y a Bella.

Trate de sonreír.

Sabia perfectamente que ella entendía que yo quería estar con Bella, pero al parecer alguien haya arriba me odia.

**Jasper C- Bella V.**

"_Al menos debes estar seguro que mi Jazz no andará tras ella"_

Reí al escuchar los pensamientos de Alice.

Jasper se giro a verme y me mando una ola de comprensión.

Negué con mi cabeza.

"_Puedo preguntar si puedo cambiar de pareja" _

Bueno fuera. Le articule un "No" con mi cabeza y enfoque mi vista en el pizarrón.

"_¡Si! Me toco con ella" _los pensamientos de Benjamin me llegaron.

**_Benjamin -Tía_**

**_Tanya D. - Stefan Ruiz_**

**_Ángela W. - Ben C._**

**_Mike N. - Jessica S._**

Cayo termino de escribir el resto de las parejas y se volteo mirándonos a cada uno, por sus pensamientos supe que esas parejas iban hacer compañeros en todo el curso. Al menos no me toco a Tanya de compañera.

-Bueno muchachos, la pareja que les toco será para todo el curso escolar, no quiero reclamos. -dijo mirando a Tanya que empezaba a refunfuñar.

Ella quería ser mi pareja.

-Les estaré dando trabajos en equipo y también tendrán que estar haciendo las tareas con su respectiva pareja, ya que así podrán ayudarse mutuamente. Su primera tarea. -la clase lo interrumpió mientras rompían en reclamos.

-¡Silencio!- pidió levantando sus manos. -Su primera tarea será su opinión sobre la materia, tanto individual como por pareja.

Rose levanto una mano. -Se refiere a que haremos dos.

Cayo asintió. -Así es, y quiero ambas en una hoja, quiero creatividad en todos los trabajos que les pida. ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto.

Todos asentimos.

-No escuche.

-Sii.- murmuramos casi todos.

Esto era patético.

**_Bella POV_**

Rodee los ojos mientras miraba a mi tío.

Sabia que estaba de lo mas contento, su sueño siempre había sido enseñar y aquí nos tenia.

16 alumnos dispuestos a estar en su clase.

-Bien. - dijo mi tío mientras miraba el reloj que estaba arriba del pizarrón. -Que rápido pasa el tiempo. Pueden guardar sus cosas mientras tomo lista. - anuncio mientras iba a su escritorio y tomaba una hoja.

Empezó a decir algunos nombres de mis compañeros, los cuales decían presente.

-Bella Vulturi.

Lo mire, el me sonreía. -Presente querido profesor. -dije mientras sonreía.

El rodó los ojos y continúo con la lista.

-Edward Cullen.

Mi corazón empezó a revolotear.

Ash malditos poderes humanos, trate de tranquilizarme pero falle en cuanto escuche como le respondió.

-Presente. - su voz aterciopelada inundo el salón, mas bien mi corazón que empezó a saltar como loco.

-¿Bella? Wow tu corazón.- dijo Alice que se encontraba a mi lado un asiento mas en frente.

-Ey Bella, puedes hacer el mío sonar ¿Verdad? - pregunto adivinando Emmet.

Asentí. -Si en ocasiones. Puedo hacer que los otros corazones latan.

-¡Genial! Mira bebe así sabrás que mi corazón suena solo por ti.

-Awww.- casi todos los del salón dijeron.

Yo mire a Rose que miraba a Emmet embelesada.

Alguien tosió para ocultar una risa. Me voltee y era nada menos que Edward Cullen, tratando inútilmente de sofocar su risa.

Reí sin poder evitarlo.

-Te amo Emmy.- le dijo besando su mejilla Rose.

Este sonrío tanto que sus hoyuelos se marcaron demasiado.

-Jóvenes, pueden salir. - dijo Cayo en cuanto sonó la campana para poder salir.

¿Campana? ¡Por dios! Papá si que exagero.

Empecé aguardar mi carpeta dentro de la mochila y ya iba a levantarme para salir, cuando Jasper me habla.

-Ey Bella, ¿Cuando quieres que nos reunamos? - pregunto.

Lo pensé un momento. -Después de que terminen las clases ¿Te parece?

El asintió. -Ok, te veo entonces.- dijo mientras se encamina a su siguiente clase.

-Ustedes dos.- Mi tío me señalo a mí y después a alguien que se encontraba atrás de mi. -Quiero que repasen las reglas juntos ¿Ok?

Asentí mientras miraba como Edward se detenía a mi lado.

-Bien, ¿Qué clase les toca? - pregunto mi tío.

-Eh.- dije mientras ponía mi mochila en uno de los asientos de en frente y buscaba mi horario. -Me toca Turismo.

-¿Edward?

-Igual Turismo.- respondió.

-Bien. Sus horarios tienen rondas ¿verdad?

-Si.- contestamos los dos.

-Eso significa que tenemos que recorrer los pasillos en esas horas o que significa. -quiso saber Edward.

-Estas en lo cierto, tendrán que dar rondas ambos por los pasillos, pueden estar juntos o separados, como a ustedes les sea más fácil.

Asentí mientras miraba mi horario hoy tenia dos rondas y el resto eran clases.

-Bueno ahora vayan a su clase o si no luego dirán que los retengo.- dijo mientras reía.

-Adiós tío.

-Adiós pequeña. Edward.- este asintió y salio del salón.

Lo seguí por detrás mirando mis pies, me dirigí hacia la derecha y el estaba a espaldas de mi, parado sin moverme. Pase por su lado y camine hacia mi siguiente clase, que era en el salón 9.

Escuche sus pasos que me seguían por detrás, sonreí se me había ocurrido una gran idea.

"_Que sexy" _chasqueé la lengua al oír los pensamientos de los humanos que cruzaban por mi lado.

Me enfoque en Edward.

"_Vamos Edward, no seas cobarde, tu puedes, anda, solo acércate y dile hola de nuevo, si claro y luego dirá que..." _

¿Era a mi quien se quería acercar?

"_Ey hola Bella. Idiota. Idiota. Ya con Ey es suficiente ¿no?"_

Solté una risita al escucharlo.

"_¿De qué se ríe?" _Se preguntó en sus pensamientos.

Reí un poco mas fuerte y me adentre al salón "9".

**_Edward POV_**

¿De qué diablos se ríe?

¡Dios! Como quisiera adentrarme en esa mente.

Seguí a Bella por detrás y la mire como saludaba a mis hermanos quien le guardaron un puesto.

-¡Gracias!- les dije. -¿Y yo donde me sentó?- pregunte al ver a todos sentados.

Emmet río mientras se paraba.- Aquí tonto.

Reí mientras me sentaba al lado de Bella, a su otro lado estaba Alice y en frente de Bella estaba Rose, con Emmet a su lado y atrás de este Jasper.

-Hola.- me saludo Benjamin.

-Hola.- correspondí el saludo.

-¿Tu padre es el doctor verdad?

Asentí.

-Vaya que suerte.

Lo mire sin entender.

El se aclaro. -Yo no soportaría tanta sangre.

-Oh.

El sonrío y se volteo para sentarse bien.

-Oye Bells, que clase te toca después.

-Eh, no se, déjame ver.- le dijo a la enana mientras veía su horario. -Nos toca la ronda.- dijo mirándome.

-¿Quières hacerla juntos?- me atreví a preguntarle.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

¿Eso fue un… tal ves?

-Pues a nosotros nos toca dos horas de Turismo.- dijo Alice haciendo una mueca.

-Vaya. Que aburrido.- comento Bella.

-¿Aburrido no? Pues espero que ponga atención durante mi clase señorita Vulturi.

¿Cuando entro la profesora?

Bella gimió. -Si profesora.

-Bien. Jóvenes ¡Atención!

Todos levantaron su vista de sus cuadernos o de sus compañeros y vieron a la profesora que estaba recargada en su escritorio.

-Seré su profesora de Turismo, mí nombre es Athenadora, si están aquí es por que les interesa mi materia.- dijo mirando a Bella.

Emmet río junto con mis hermanos.

-Y no permito comentarios fuera de lugar ¿Escucharon?

-Sii.- dijeron algunos.

-Ok, me pidió el director que les informara algo, lo que pasa es que varios de ustedes tienen materias iguales pero también tienen horarios diferentes, no se preocupen de eso, nosotros seguiremos un orden para que no se confundan ¿Ok?

Todos asentimos.

Mire a Bella que se encontraba garabateando sobre su cuaderno.

-Bien, como hoy es su primer día, comenzaremos con algo básico. ¿Quién me puede decir que es el turismo?- pregunto en general.

Ángela levanto la mano. -Son las tradiciones que siguen una ciudad. - contesto.

Nuestra profesora asintió. ¿Alguien más?

Nadie levanto la mano.

-Jóvenes. Si están aquí no es para andar con flojera, si no que tienen que participar.

Se escucho un bufido de parte de casi todos.

-Bien, como nadie sabe, quiero que lo traigan de tarea. Mientras.- miro el reloj de la pared. -Como aun falta para que toque, les leeré algo sobre el turismo de Volterra.

~30 minutos mas tarde*

Ring...Ring...

-Pueden guardar sus cosas.

-¡Por fin!-exclamo "desentumiéndose" Emmet.

Rodee los ojos.

Nosotros no nos cansábamos.

Varios humanos y licántropos se estiraron.

-¿Qué nos toca ahora?- pregunto Rose mirando a Emmet.

Por lo visto no era el único que se aburrió, mi familia se harto de todas las cosas que nos dijo de Volterra.

Rose se río.- Nos toca otra vez.

Emmet bufo cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh Rose. Mi Rose. -Demonios cuando hablaba así es que no era nada bueno.

-¿Quieres ir por ahí? - le pregunto.

Rose se río.

-Ni lo piensen chicos. - intervino Bella. -Edward y yo haremos la ronda a si que no les conviene.

Sonreí. -Es cierto. - dije mirándola.

Ella desvío la mirada y empezó aguardar sus cosas, la copie y me encamine no sin antes de despedirme de mis hermanos.

Me recargue sobre la pared y espere a que saliera.

-Ey.- dije tomándola del brazo ya que se iba a ir de largo sin verme.

-Edward.- me sonrío.

Era un comienzo.

Le sonreí como antes con esa sonrisa torcida que le encantaba.

Ella me miro a los ojos para después quedarse mirando mi sonrisa.

-Este...- carraspeo. -Será mejor que la primera ronda la hagamos cada quien por su lado.

-Oh.- no pude evitar sonar decepcionado.

-Te veo luego. -dijo yendo hacia el pasillo que da las escaleras en forma de "Y".

Suspire mientras la veía perderse.

Me lleve una de mis manos a mi cuello y lo masajee.

¡Demonios! No le hubiera sonreído así.

Camine por los pasillos, mientras miraba alrededor a ver si había algún alumno infringiendo las reglas.

Escuche como corrían mas adelante, cruce el pasillo que daba a las escaleras y sobre las escaleras "Y" estaban corriendo una chica brincando de dos en dos, de arriba abajo.

-Disculpe señorita. - la llame.

Ella paro y me miro deteniéndose mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la escalera de una de las direcciones que daba la escalera.

-¿Si?

-Se puede saber por que no esta en su clase.

Ella bufo. -Me perdí.

Arque una ceja. -¿Se perdió y empezó a correr en las escaleras?

-No estaba corriendo.- se explico. -Solo que perdí mi arete y no quería pisarlo.

-Oh.- me acerque a ella para estar en frente de las escaleras y fije mi vista.

Un pequeño brillo sobresalía entre el color de la madera, en los escalones principales.

Me encamine y subí dos escalones, para después agacharme y agarrarlo.

-¿Este es?

Ella sonrío y lo tomo. -Gracias.

Asentí mientras veía como se lo ponía. -¿Qué clase te toca?

Ella se encogió de hombros y miro su horario. Para después hacer una mueca.

-Turismo.

-Vamos, la acompañare para asegurarme que asista.

Ella río.- Si, si, como si me pudiera escapar.

-¿Escapar?

-Si, yo no quería venir, pero mi padre se dejo convencer por Aro.

-Oh. ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunte.

-Renesmee.- contesto haciendo una mueca de fastidio. -Solo que no me gusta.

-Soy Edward.- me presente.

Ella asintió, llegamos al salón donde antes estaba y ella cruzo.

-Puedo pasar.- le pidió a la profesora.

-Puedo saber por que usted no entra.- me dijo.

-Soy prefecto.

-Oh, entonces.- me hizo seña de que me retirara.

Mis hermanos rieron mientras me giraba para irme.

Rodee los ojos al escuchar sus pensamientos de burla.

**_Bella POV_**

Estaba aburrida.

_Si le hubieras dicho que si tuvieras horita compañía._

Bufe, ahora hasta hablo conmigo misma.

Cruce otro pasillo y nada, al parecer nadie quería faltar a clases este día.

Bueno era de suponerse que nadie querida. Era el primer día y de seguro algunos estaban ansiosos por asistir.

Claro algunos. Yo no.

Camine por los pasillos y en ocasiones miraba el reloj de mi muñeca, cuando ya faltaban cinco minutos para las diez me encamine a mi siguiente clase.

¡Por fin! Mi favorita, Literatura.

Iba bajando las escaleras en forma de "L" que conectaban con la segunda planta, cuando el timbre o campana sonó.

No le hallaba diferencia ambas sonaban igual de molestas.

Tome una de las direcciones que ofrecía la escalera de "Y" para bajar a la primera planta.

-Disculpa.- dije al ver que me topaba con uno de los alumnos.

El chico sonrío. -Hola chupasangre.

Lo mire incrédula. -¿Chupasangre?

El rodó los ojos. -Eres vampiro.- dijo arrugando la nariz.

-Si y por lo que veo eres ¿Licántropo?- pregunte al no estar segura ya que no quería olerlo.

El asintió. -Nos vemos luego. -dijo pasando por mi lado.

Asentí mientras bajaba el resto de las escaleras, me senté en uno de los sillones que había en el recibidor, dejando mi mochila al lado, mire la puerta principal.

Vaya. Estaba lloviendo.

-Hija.

Busque a mi padre con la mirada y el estaba con su cara asomada por la puerta de su despacho.

Hizo una seña para que me acercara, tome mis cosas y fui hacia el.

-Mande.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto.

-Depende a que te refieres.- le conteste molesta al acordarme de que me había cambiado de habitación y que me puso con Edward.

El solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase te toca?- me pregunto mirando el horario que aun sostenía en mis manos.

-Literatura.

-Oh entonces anda ve.

Rodee los ojos mientras iba hacia mi siguiente clase.

-Vaya, por lo que veo solo pocos les interesa mi clase.- comento nuestra profesora ocasionando risas y al ver que pocos alumnos llenaban el salón.

Mi tía Didyme nos iba a impartir literatura.

Solo pocos alumnos estaban en esta clase, algunos eran: Ángela, Ben, Benjamin, Tía, Randall, Senna, y otros dos, una humana que no había visto y el licántropo que me tope en las escaleras.

-Bueno, seré su profesora de literatura y espero que se emocionen con esta materia.

-Disculpe.- una voz aterciopelada hablo seguida por unos subes golpes sobre la puerta.

Edward estaba al lado de la puerta mirando a mi tía.

-Me permite pasar.- pidió.

Mi tía asintió y le señalo un asiento.

Edward entro y se sentó atrás de mí.

-Como decía, espero se emocionen con mi materia, en ocasiones no podré impartirles la clase, pero espero no se molesten por que eh escogido a una ayudante, Bella.- dijo mirándome. -Tú me ayudaras cuando no pueda ¿Ok?

Asentí derrotada mientras la taladraba con mi mirada.

¡No quiero! Voy a tener que dar clases.

Ash, es injusto.

-Comencemos con algo fácil, ¿Algún maestro que les haya tocado a dicho como calificara? -pregunto.

Algunos -contándome a mí también. -negamos.

-Bien, les escribiré en el pizarrón como calificare, mientras saquen sus cuadernos.

Bufe mientras le hacia caso y empezaba a puntar en mi cuaderno.

**_Asistencia: 10%_**

**_Tareas: 20 %_**

**_Trabajo en clase: 10%_**

**_Exposición: 20%_**

**_Examen: 40%_**

-No se asusten, por lo que veo no muchos están contentos, pero puede que haga excepciones en algunos casos.

Algunos suspiros de alivio se escucharon.

-Ya que es su primer día, quiero que me apunten en su cuaderno, sin arrancar la hoja.- advirtió sentándose en su escritorio. -Lo que les guste leer.

-¿Cuantas opciones? - pregunto la humana que no conocía.

-Lo que usted guste, señorita Renesmee.

Ella asintió mientras escribía.

_¡No puede ser! _Mire al licántropo que me tope y estaba mirando a la chica con ojos como platos.

¿Se encontrara bien?

El se paro y se acerco, el resto de los alumnos y también mi tía, lo vieron como se paro y se acerco a la chica.

La chica alzo la vista de su cuaderno y lo miro.

-Imprimiación.- escuche el susurro de Edward.

Me voltee y lo mire incrédula.

Bueno había escuchado de eso, pero nunca pensé ser observadora de una.

Sentí como el ambiente cambiaba, Edward me miro a los ojos y me sonrío para después señalarme con su mano al frente.

Lo mire sin comprender y mire a donde me señalaba.

El chico se encontraba acariciando la mejilla de la chica, la cual estaba sonrojada y no le quitaba la mirada al chico.

Mi tía carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos.

-Bien, esto es...-ella miro a los chicos y después a la clase. -Por dios esto es merveilleux. -dijo en francés. Creo.

-¿Qué?

Ella aplaudió. -Maravilloso. Maravilloso. -dijo mientras miraba a los jóvenes.

El licántropo pareció salirse de sus pensamientos y vio a la maestra y después a la chica.

-Lo siento.- dijo algo avergonzado y yendo asentarse a su asiento -que para su suerte estaba al lado de la chica-.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero?- Renesmee estaba confundida y miraba al chico con cara de ¿Que paso?

-Bueno niños, luego hablaran y usted.- señalo al chico. -Espero que le cuente que paso.

Este asintió y se miro su cuaderno.

-Que lindo.- susurre.

-Cierto. -escuche el susurro de Edward en mi oído.

Me estremecí.

¿Por que hace eso? Si sabe que de todos modos lo escuchare.

Empecé a jugar con mi cabello e hice la lista que pidió mi tía.

Cuando la termine me pare e hice fila con los otros alumnos que estaban formados, para que nos calificaran.

Estaba jugando con mis dedos sobre el pizarrón cuando sentí como alguien chocaba accidentalmente contra mi espalda.

-Lo siento. - se disculpo Edward mientras me miraba através de sus pensamientos.

Asentí, mientras daba un paso ya que la fila empezaba avanzar.

-Hola querida.- me saludo mi tía en cuanto llegue.

Le sonreí.

-Vaya nada que no haya visto antes. -dijo viendo mi cuaderno.

Reí. -De todos modos ya sabes mis gustos. -dije al ver que firmaba mi hoja.

Ring...Ring...

-Oh vaya, jóvenes en la siguiente clase les calificare a los que faltaron. No tienen tarea.- anuncio.

Mis compañeros solo dieron gritos de júbilo mientras salían del salón.

Tome mis cosas y me encamine hacia el comedor, papá me había advertido de que algunos de alumnos iban a querer merendar algo.

**_Edward POV_**

-Hola Edward.

-Hola profesora.- dije entregándole mi cuaderno.

Ella lo observo. -Tienes los mismos gustos que mi sobrina. -me comento. -¿O es que le copiaste?- pregunto ocasionando que soltara una leve carcajada.

-Creo que es la primera opción.

-¿Crees?

Negué. -Es la primera opción.

-Hay que cuidar el uso de las palabras. -razono.

Asentí. Sabía a que se refería.

-Hasta pronto. - me despedí.

-Adiós. -escuche que decía mientras me encaminaba hacia afuera del salón.

Mientras me dirigía al comedor, razone sus palabras, tenia razón, decir creer es no estar seguro de lo que se piensa y eso hace que la gente no nos tome la palabra en ocasiones.

Con este pensamiento cruce las puertas del comedor.

Solo mis hermanos se encontraban sentados en el mismo lugar que en la mañana.

-Hola.- los saludo mientras me sentaba.

-Eddie, crees que Aro quiera cambiarme las clases.

Mire a Emmet que se llevaba un pedazo de fruta a la boca. -¿Por?

El abrió la boca. -Es que no quiero más turismo. -se quejo.

-Asco Emmet. Traga lo que tienes. -le dijo Jasper.

Este abrió la boca.

-Iuck. - dijo Alice mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pues dile Emmet.- le sugerí.

El asintió mientras se paraba e iba hacia Aro.

-Oye Aro. -dijo situándose en frente de el.

Aro se encontraba sentado bebiendo de su copa.

-¿Si Emmet?

-Me preguntaba si se puede cambiar de clase.

-¿Clase? ¿No estas a gusto con lo que escogiste?

El negó.

-Pasa a mi despacho en cuanto se terminen las clases ¿ok?

Emmet asintió sonriendo y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa.

Rodee los ojos. -Deja que le diga a papá.

-Y yo le diré que no pones atención.- me amenazo.

-Si estaba poniendo atención.

-Si claro.- se burlo.

-Hola chicos.

Bella estaba atrás de mí. - Edward.- me dijo extendiendo una mano.

Negué. -Gracias pero no comeré.- dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba mis cosas.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Alice.

Me encogí de hombros mientras les daba la espalda y me dirigía sin rumbo a fuera del comedor.

**_Bella POV_**

Lo mire salir para después mirar a los chicos.

-Haz cambiado de opinión Jasper, Rose.- dije ya que ellos también como Edward se negaron.

Ellos negaron.

-Bueno, que disfruten su comida.- dije viendo a Alice y Emmet.

Me dirigí a la mesa de mi familia y me senté al lado de papá.

-Hija.-

Le apreté su mano para que pudiera comer.

-¿Bebes sangre?

El asintió. -Es de animal.

-Oh. ¿Quieres que vaya por más reservas?

El negó mientras llevaba un bocado a su boca.

Tome algo de gelatina que había en uno de los recipientes y comí mientras miraba hacia mis lados, no había visto a mis hermanos en toda la mañana.

-¿Y mis hermanos?

-En la biblioteca.

-¿Biblioteca?

Mi papá se limpio la boca con una servilleta y sonrío. -Están ordenando los libros.

-Oh. Iré ayudarlos.- le dije levantándome.

-¡Jane! Ese no el otro. ¡El otro Jane!

Reí mientras miraba como organizaban los libros.

-Oh tu cállate.- dijo Jane mientras ponía el libro en el estante que le dijo Alec.

-Pero hermanita, no tienes compasión por nosotros. -dijo Dimitri mientras señalaba la pila de libros que había a su lado.

Negué un par de veces con mi cabeza mientras me recargaba en una de las paredes con mis brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué tal tu primera ronda?- pregunto Alec.

Me encogí de hombros. -Aburrida.

El bufo. -Espérate a que pase una semana, ya veras cuantos van a infringir la ley.

Rodee los ojos. -Ni que fuera de la policía.

-Casi, casi. Solo mírate.- dijo Jane mirándome. -Tu y Edward tienen los uniformes diferentes...-dijo mientras se ponía a mi lado.

-Yo quería negro. ¡Alec! ¿Por que no pusiste negro?- le pregunto "molesta"

-Por que ella tenia que sobre salir.

Ella bufo. -Eso se llama discriminación.

-Ya vas a empezar.- murmure.

-No, fíjate que esta vez no.- ella se giro y se fue hacia los estantes haciéndose la diva.

-Como sea, nos vemos luego hermanitos. -le dije burlándome y encaminándome hacia los pasillos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda hermanita.

-De nada.- dije cerrando la puerta y conteniendo las ganas de reír.

**_Edward POV_**

Ring...Ring...

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase "Biología".

Llegue al salón y me senté en una de las esquinas.

Bella entro al salón y se sentó a mi lado. A mi lado.

Sonreí involuntariamente, ella se sentó a mi lado y eso que había asientos libres en frente.

Le iba hablar cuando Tanya se sentó en frente de mí y empezó hablarme.

Evite rodar los ojos.

-Eddie, nos toca esta clase juntos.

-Si Tanya.

-¿Qué harás mas tarde? - quiso saber.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Vamos a dar un paseo.- ofreció.

Negué.

-Pero ¿Por que? No tienes nada que hacer Eddie.

-Luego Tanya.- ella pareció conforme por que se giro y empezó a sacar sus cosas.

Bufe.

-Hola Edward.

Si fuera humano me hubiera quebrado el cuello de tan rápido que me gire al verla.

Bella se encontraba inclinada hacia mí, con su larga trenza reposada sobre uno de sus pechos, no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada.

Alguien carraspeo.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, bienvenidos a su primer día, seré su profesor de Biología.- anuncio entrando Eleazar Denali.

-Buenas tardes.- contestamos todos.

Bella chasqueo la lengua y se sentó bien.

Eleazar empezó a decir como iba a calificar y otras cosas de su materia.

Yo tome un papel y escribí un "hola", se lo pase a Bella.

Ella me miro desconcertada para después leerlo. Una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

"_Hola"_

Me contesto, iba a escribir cuando siento que me arrebatan el papel.

-Son prefectos y no cumplen las reglas. No. No. Muy mal.- nos regaño Eleazar viendo el papel. -Jóvenes pongan atención.-pidió empezando a decir algo de células.

Yo solo mire a Bella toda la clase, mientras la veía como apuntaba lo que escribía Eleazar sobre el pizarrón y como mordía su pluma en ocasiones.

-Bien jóvenes pueden guardar sus cosas.

¡Por fin! Mire al pizarrón y bufe, por estar distraído no apunte la tarea y el la borro, solo la palabra "tarea" estaba escrita en el pizarrón.

-Si quieres luego te la paso.- ofreció Bella que se había percatado de que no escribí nada.

Asentí sonriéndole.

Ella sonrío y salio del salón, la seguí por detrás y tome una dirección diferente a la de ella.

-¡Edward!- me llamo.

Me gire y ella venia caminando hacia mi.

-Nos toca la ronda. ¿Quieres hacerla...quieres hacerla juntos? - pregunto titubeante.

¿Nerviosa?

Asentí sin poder disimular mi sorpresa.

-Te parece si vemos en los jardines.- propuso.

Asentí sin saber que decir.

Caminamos hasta el recibidor y le abrí la puerta principal para que saliera, ella paso no sin antes cubrirse sonreírme y cruzar la puerta.

-Hay que rodear el colegio.

Asentí de nuevo situándome a su lado.

Ella empezó a caminar y cuando íbamos casi por la mitad, Bella se trompezo, la tome delicadamente entre mis brazos y la sostuve mirándola a los ojos, un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas y pase mi manos por sus mejillas, sin poder contenerme.

Bella se movió inquieta y supe que tenia que soltarla, soltando un suspiro la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo empezó a caminar.

Conmigo por detrás de ella.

_**Aquí esta el horario:** _

**Horario... Bella...Edward...Rose/Emmet...Jasper/Alice**

**Lunes**: 8:00 a 9:00 Historia ... Historia...Historia...Historia

9:00 a 10:00 ...Turismo... Turismo...Turismo...Turismo

10:00 a 11:00... Ronda...Ronda...Turismo...Turismo

11:00 a 12:00 ...Literatura...Literatura...Frances...Valores

12 a 1:00 ...Descanzo...Descanzo...Descanzo...Descanzo

1:00 a 2:00... Biologia...Biologia ...Literatura...Frances

2:00 a 3:00... Ronda...Ronda...Biologia...Biologia

3:00 a 4:00... Gastronomia...Gastronomia...Gastronomia...Gastronomia.

**Martes:** 8:00 a 9:00-Geografia...Geografia...Geografia...Geografia

-9:00 a 10:00-Ronda...Ronda...Sociologia...Valores

-10:00 a 11:00-Psicologia...Psicologia...Psicologia...Psicologia

-11:00 a 12:00-Musica...Musica...Musica...Musica.

-12 a 1:00-Descanzo...Descanso...Descanzo...Descanzo.

-1:00 a 2:00...Sexologia...Sexologia...Sexologia...Sexologia

-2:00 a 3:00- Deportes...Deportes...Deportes...Deportes.

**Miercoles** 8:00 a 9:00 Economia...Economia...Economia...Economia

9:00 a 10:00... Frances...Frances...Frances...Frances.

10:00 a 11:00... Ronda...Ronda...Matematicas...Matematcas

11:00 a 12:00... Historia...Historia...Matematicas...Matematicas

1 a 12:00 ...Descanzo...

1:00 a 2:00 ...Ronda...Ronda...Valores...Valores

2:00 a 3:00... Literatura...Literatura...Literatura...Literatura

**Jueves:** 8:00 a 9:00 Turismo... Turismo...Turismo...Turismo.

9:00 a 10:00 ...Economia...Sociologia...Sociologia...Economia

10:00 a 11:00... Quimica...Fisica...Quimica...Fisica

11:00 a 12:00 ...Ronda...Ronda...Economia...Sociologia

12 a 1:00... Descanzo...Descanzo...

1:00 a 2:00 ...Sexologia...Sexologia...Sexologia...Sexologia.

2:00 a 3:00 ...Deportes...Deportes...Deportes...Deportes

**Viernes:** 8:00 a 9:00 Sexologia...Sexologia...Sexologia...Sexologia

9:00 a 10:00... Gastronomia...Gastronomia...Gastronomia...Gastronomia

10:00 a 11:00... Frances...Frances...Computacion...Computacion

11:00 a 12:00 ...Sociologia...Sociologia...Sociologia...Sociologia

12 a 1:00 ...Descanzo...

1:00 a 2:00... Ronda...Ronda...Frances...Frances

2:00 a 3:00... Psicologia...Psicologia...Psicologia...Psicologia


	8. New Chapter 8 Lee

**_Recordatorio:_** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

_**Bella POV**_

Me ruborize mas si es posible al sentir sus ojos dorados obscurecerse.

_Estupidos poderes humanos..._pensé mientras me salia de su semi-abrazo y empezaba a caminar hacia adelante.

El retomo el camino segundos despues de que caminara yo. Estubimos caminando en silencio un rato, hasta que senti como apresuraba su paso para alcanzarme.

-Esta muy silencioso ¿Verdad?

Brinque al oir su voz y de nuevo el estupido control de mis poderes se me fue de la mano, ocasionando que mi corazon latiera sin control.

Mordi mi labio y reze para que no lo notara.

_Claro como si ese retumbar de tus constantes latidos, fuera facil de ignorar..._ rezono mi vocesita interior dentro de mi cabeza.

-Si...muy silencioso...-_hasta que hablaste, _comente para mis adentros e ignorando el hecho de que ahora hablaba conmigo se. Patetica.

Edward guardo silencio y por las miradas que me daba -las cuales iban directo al lugar donde estaba mi corazón- supuse que estaria pensando en eso.

Mire mi relog de mi mano izquierda y ya faltaba poco para que tocara.

El al ver la hora se giro sobre sus pies. -Sera mejor que regresemos. -dijo empezando a rodear el edificio.

Murmure un "Si" apenas audible para nosotros y comenze a caminar.

_**Edward POV**_

Ahora ella venia atras de mi.

Pero ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Deberia estar a su lado. Tan si quiera para disfrutar de su esencia y no estar alegado por tres largos metros de ella.

Idiota. Eso era.

Deje escapar un suspiro de frustración y detube mi paso al llegar a las puertas principales del colegio.

-¿Nos toca gastronomia verdad?- pregunte lo obvio. Incluso para un humano sabria el horario de sus clases de su dia con las veces de ver su horario en el dia.

Ella asintio situandose a mi lado. Aun sin entrar.

-Oh. -dije para despues hacerle una seña para que entrara.

Bella hizo ademan de entrar, pero el tapete que estaba en la entrada la hizo trompezarse. Nuevamente mis brazos fueron hacia ella para evitar su caida. Senti como se tenso entre mis brazos para despues fijar su mirada en mi.

-Gra...gracias.

Le sonrei y la ayude a colocarse en pie -aunque no necesitaba mi ayuda- ella simplemente me sonrio y entro al colegio.

"Ring...Ring"

La campana rezono por todo el lugar en cuestion de segundos todos los alumnos del colegio y algun que otro profesor empezaban a encaminarse hacia su siguiente clase. Solo se veia el borron que dejaban los vampiros al correr o cuando pasaban al lado de algun humano ya que las puntas de sus cabellos volaban.

-Que lindos.

Bella contemplaba al licantropo y a la humana Renesme del salon de literatura, ambos se encontraban recargados en una de las paredes, riendose el uno con el otro.

_**Bella POV**_

Era lindo ver como dos personas se entregaban en los lazos del amor, esos dos chicos estaban viendose como si fueran los unicos en este sitio.

Desvie mi vista de ellos y empeze a ver alrededor, mucha gente corria de un lado a otro, algunos se les caian sus libros que llevaban en la mano y otros simplemente trompezaban, incluso los vampiros, esto si que era extraño supuse que yo era la unica torpe.

-Jovenes, creo que ya es hora de que vayan a su siguiente clase.

Rodee los ojos.

Nuestro querido director estaba haciendo sus deberes.

-Si papá. -murmure empezando a caminar.

Escuche como Edward le soltaba un "lo siento" y me seguia.

-Creo que nos hemos distraido.

Sonrei aun cuando sabia que el no lo notaria. -Si eso parece.

-¿Qué clase tienes?- le pregunte ya que estaba apunto de llegar a mi siguiente salon.

El sonido del cierre de su mochila y como empezaba -supongo- a buscar su horario se empezo a escuchar. -Me toca gastronomia. -dijo y escuche como cerraba su mochila.

-Oh.

-¿Y tú?

-Igual...gastronomia.- dije mientras entraba al salón pero me detube al ver que ya habia llegado nuestra profesora.

Edward choco contra mi espalda. -¡Joder! Lo siento Bella. - dijo ocasionando las risas de nuestros compañeros.

Lo mire por sobre mi hombro y el estaba con la cabeza agachada y negando. Rei internamente, Edward estaba avergonzado.

-No puedo creerlo Señor Cullen.- mire a la maestra y estaba con los brazos cruzados. -Lo dejare pasar, pero no quiero groserias en mi salón. ¿Entendio?

Edward asintio. -Lo siento. -dijo pasando por un lado de mi y encaminandose a la mesa de sus hermanos.

-Umh...Disculpe...¿puedo pasar?- pregunte al ver que no me habia dicho a mi nada. Solo esperaba que esa maestra no me tratara mal en mi primer dia.

-Oh lo siento querida, claro, claro adelante.

Asenti mientras entraba al salon.

El salón de gastronomia era como uno de laboratorio, solo que este contaba con cuatro mesas para seis personas para cada una, las mesas tenian una pequeña estufa para cocinar de dos platillos ya instalada en una de las esquinas y tambien un pequeño lavamanos. Tambien habia un cuarto que era un refrigerador al fondo del salón y en frente estaba una mesa mas pequeña pero de igual manera con estufa y su lavamanos, para la profesora y atras de ella, estaba un pizarron verde.

Alice me hizo señas para que me sentara con ellos, los hermanos Cullen se habian sentado en una al lado del ventanal que tenia el salón para ver el bosque.

Le sonrei y me sente en el asiento vacio que me guardaron.

-Bueno por lo que veo, cada quien ya hizo su equipo. -comentó nuestra profesora Sulpicia mientras veia a cada una de las mesas.

Segui su mirada y era cierto cada quien ya estaba frecuentando con el equipo que le toco, en la mesa de en frente -osea la primera mesa- estaban algunos humanos riendo, al lado de ellos -la mesa dos y la cual estaba al lado de la puerta- estaban algunos humanos y licantropos, entre ellos la chica Reneesme, atras de ellos -la mesa cuatro- estaban puros vampiros. Y nosotros nos encontraabamos en la mesa tres atras de la uno.

-Señorita Bella, mi clase no se puede realizar sin que usted nos de algo de su magia. -me dijo mientras extendia su mano hacia mi.

Resignada la tome y me levante a tocar las manos de los vampiros que habian querido aprender el arte de la gastronomia.

_**Edward POV**_

"_Estan hermosa"_ pensé mientras la veia tocar las manos de los vampiros que estaban al lado de nosotros, mis hermanos se habian sentado en la ventana que da al ventanal, dejando la otra para ellos, que solo contaban con la vista de unos estantes de libros sobre cocina.

-La vas a desgastar. -se burlo como siempre Emmet.

Bufe y decidi jugar con el agua que caia por el mini lavamanos.

-Sr. Cullen, no juegue con el agua. -_y debo decirle que si le vuelvo a llamar la atención. Tendra problemas._

Asenti sabiendo que me estaba observando.

Nuestra mesa estaba dividida en tres de un lado y tres del otro. Las chicas estaban con la vista hacia el pizarron y nosotros estabamos con la vista del fondo del salón -la parte de atras-.

-Muy bien señorita Vulturi. Tome asiento.

-Gracias. -escuche su voz atras de mi,seguido de su tan caracteristico olor para despues verla como se iba a tomar las manos de mis hermanos.

-Edward. -me llamo extendiendo su mano.

Le sonrei mientras tomaba la de ella. Senti esa corriente atrevasarme como siempre.

Cuando ya no hubo contacto voltee hacia atras para ver que hacia la maestra. La profesora Sulpicia estaba apuntando el horario de nuestra clase durante la semana, suspire y abri mi mochila para sacar el unico cuaderno que tenia. Otro horario mas.

"_Eddie se ve tan sexy con esa camisa" _Dios santo, esas es Tanya como siempre.

Resople.

-¿Todo bien? - pregunto con una sonrisa Bella.

Asenti sonriendole y note que el salon empezaba a oler diferente.

-Esto es injusto. -se quejo Emmet.

Lo mire.

-No puedo creer que nos hagan hacer comida y no nos dejen comerla.

Rodee los ojos. Los demas rieron.

"_Ese vampiro tiene razón...Me estoy muriendo de hambre" _pensaba una chica humana atras de mi.

-Tienes razón Emmet. -la voz de Bella me hizo voltear a verla. Ella miraba a Emmet de reojo mientras escribia algo en su libreta. -Muchos aqui pie..-callo abrutamente y miro a mis hermanos y ami.

La mire confundido.

¿Ella? Que tonto soy pensando de que ella, como si...ella pudiera. Si claro. Ella no lee mentes. Claro que no.

Mis hermanos no le quitaron la vista de encima. Ella se movio incomoda en su asiento.

-Jasper. -le llamo. ¿Cambio el tema? ¿Por qué? -Despues de aqui hacemos el trabajo. -propuso sin hacer contacto visual.

"_¿Que le pasa a mi hermanita?" _se pregunto Emmet.

Rose tambien la noto raro.

No era el unico.

_**Bella POV**_

¡Demonios! Casi me descubro yo solita.

Mire a los chicos.

Alice y Jasper estaban con las manos entrelazadas por arriba de la mesa, la pobre de la duende estaba casi arriba de la mesa para poder alcanzar las manos de Jasper. Emmet, estaba jugando con la pequeña estufa y Rose solo pasaba su mirada por el salón. Force a mis ojos mirar a él -si claro, como si me molestara mirarlo- Edward no me miraba, sino que solo garabateaba algo en su cuaderno.

Mordi mi labio mientras lo miraba, una parte dentro de mi me decia que estaba mal leer sus pensamientos y la otra...la otra solo gritaba que lo hiciera.

"_Oh vamos Edward" _Creo que no soy la unica que habla consigo misma. _"Es imposible que ella lea mentes"_

Lo mire incredula. Pero que perspicaz me saliste Edward Cullen.

Sus ojos verdes se fundieron con los mios, sin querer le correspondi a su sonrisa.

"_Estan hermosa"_ me movi incomoda en mi lugar y baje mi vista hacia mis apuntes.

-Jovenes. - la voz de nuestra profesora rezono por todo el lugar. Ni siquiera la mire. -Quiero que arranquen una hoja y apunten lo que les gustaria que hicieramos en clase.

-Nada. -comentó un humano.

Su mesa se rio. La mayoria rodo los ojos.

-Joven Cheney. -el chico le sonrio. -Ya que esta muy interesado en participar ¿por que mejor no nos dice alguna comida?

El bufo. -Hay muchas...una seria...¿Hamburguesas?

-Tu solo piensas en eso. -le susurro una chica de lentes a su lado. Era Angela, la chica humana.

El rio.

-Bien, ahora todos hagan su lista. -dijo mientras se iba a su escritorio.

Escuche como todos arrancaban una hoja de su libreta, algunos se quejaban ya que no era de esas libretas de espiral y se podria desahogar toda la libreta. Me fije en Rose que estaba indecisa en arrancar su hoja de su libreta.

Sonrei mientras arrancaba una hoja. Era una suerte tener esta materia en una libreta con espiral.

-Ten. -le extendi la hoja.

Ella sonrio. -Gracias Bella.

Simplemente me encogi de hombros.

La hora paso rapidamente, Emmet solo se quejaba ya que no cocinariamos hoy, al parecer la profesora solo queria saber que ibamos a cocinar.

En cuanto sono la campana, tome mis cosas y me encamine hacia el comedor.

_**Edward POV**_

¿Adonde diablos va? ¿Por qué se paro asi? ¿Le pasaria algo?

Negue con mi cabeza mientras guardaba mi unica libreta. Luego tendria problemas con los maestros.

Mis hermanos empezaron a levantarse y ni siquiera notaron cuando Bella salio del salón.

-¿Y Bella?- pregunto Emmet.

Negue mientras me levantaba. -Salio rapido.

-Lo mas seguro es que vaya hacia el comedor.

Arque una ceja. ¿Por qué lo haria?

Alice bufo. -Eddie...Bella tiene que usar su "magia"- dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos.

-Super. Me moria de hambre.

-Emmet. Tú no tienes hambre. -le dije incredulo.

El solo se encogio de hombros mientras tomaba a Rose de la mano y se dirigian al comedor.

...

En cuanto llegamos mis hermanos se dirigieron hacia una de las mesas del medio, se sentaron en frente para que dar cerca de la mesa principal y esperaron a que Bella llegara. Al paracer Jasper le iba a decir cuando harian el trabajo.

-Oye Rose. -le llame.

Ella giro su rostro hacia mi.

-¿Cuando haremos lo de historia?

Rose se encogio de hombros. -¿Mas tarde? -sugirio.

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos todos juntos? - propuso Alice.

Esa duende tramaba algo o sino no cantaria el himno nacional.

-Por mi esta bien.- le dije.

Todos asintieron.

-Solo falta decirle a Bella.

-Alguien dijo mi nombre. - dijo esa voz que tanto me gustaba.

Alce mi mirada hacia ella para poder verla. Ella nos sonreia mientras se iba acercando a Emmet que ya tenia su mano extendida.

-Si Bella. Es que mis hermanos quieren hacer su primera tarea juntos. ¿Te importa?

Ella nego sonriendo. -Claro que no Jasper.

-¡Genial!- dijo Emmet. -Esto sabe riquisimo.

Rodee los ojos al ver como tragaba todo el spaguetti.

-Yo quiero. -¿Rose gimoteo? -Bella. -dijo alargando su mano.

Ella la tomo y le dio un suabe apreton.

Hizo lo mismo con Jasper y Alice. Bella se giro hacia mi y me extendio su mano.

No tenia hambre.

Ella comenzo a bajar su mano, pero la tome. Estaba claro que no tenia hambre, pero solo queria sentir su piel sobre la mia, una vez mas. Senti esa caracteristica corriente recorrer -al menos- mi cuerpo.

-Gracias. -le dije.

Ella solo me sonrio. -Ire con mi padre. Cuando acaben avisenme.

Mis hermanos asintieron, ella giro y fue a sentarse a la mesa principal.

_**Bella POV**_

-¿Qué tal tu primer dia?

Voltee a ver a mi querido -notese el sarcasmo- padre.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué diablos estas tramando?

El rodo los ojos. -Estas exagerando.

-Si claro. -murmure.

-Hija, todos cometemos muchas...

-No padre. -trate de sonar lo mas seria posible. -Lo que tú estas haciendo es obligarme a pasar mas tiempo con él. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerme en su misma habitación?

El solo bebio de su bebida.

-Sabes que hablo dormida.

-No te dare otra habitación si eso es lo que estas buscando. -me susurro. -¿Estas cansada? - pregunto cambiando de tema.

Bufe. -No puedes hacerme esto.

El solo me miro.

Ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos. -Si, estoy cansada.

Y era verdad. Esto de hacer comer a tantos vampiros era algo cansado.

-Come algo, tal vez eso te ayude.

No conteste. Pero segui su consejo. Tome un par de cosas de las bandejas que tenia en frente y me dispuse a comer. Sola. Ya que mi padre solo estaba bebiendo y hablando con mi tio Cayo a su lado.

Estaba saboreando mi comida cuando se me ocurrio ver donde estaban ellos.

Edward estaba jugando con su comida. Mientras los demas solo comian y hablaban de lo maravilloso que sabian.

_No le hare daño a nadie...Solo sera...Un pequeño vistazo..._pensé mientras lo miraba y bajaba mi vista hacia mi comida.

Una sonrisa se extendio por mi rostro.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Qué?

Mi papá me miraba con su seño fruncido. -Ni se te ocurra.

Lo mire sin comprender.

-Te conosco lo suficiente para saber que planeas algo.

Hice una mueca. -Me ofendes.

-Bella.- me reprendio.

-Vale. No hare nada.

El solo me miro de esa forma de que si haces algo ya veraz como te ira.

Bufe mientras comia despacio.

Yo solo queria ver sus pensamientos. Solo eso. No tenia nada de malo ¿Verdad?

Decidida trague lo que tenia en mi boca y me lleve mi vaso hacia mis labios, mientras bebia mire nuevamente a los Cullen. El plato de Edward seguia intacto.

"_Eres un tonto Edward" _Otra vez hablando contigo mismo Edward. _"Ahora tienes que comerte eso o si no sospecharan" _¿Sospechar? Frunci el seño y lo mire de reojo. _"Solo por querer tocarla"_

Esperen. ¡Paren todo! ¿Qué diablos pensó? Oh por dios.

Inconcientemente deje caer mi bebida. Senti el frio de la bebida tocar mi cuerpo. ¡Diablos!

-Eso te pasa por leer los pensamientos que no te corresponden.

Me ruborice.

-Lo siento.

-Por lo que veo no es la primera vez que lo hacer.- siguio regañandome. -Estas castigada.

-¿Acabas de castigarla? ¡Aleluya!- Grito Jane, varias miradas se dirigieron a nosotros.¿Cuándo habia llegado? Mi querida hermana estaba en frente de nuestra mesa con Dimitri a su lado.

-Vaya hermanita si Alec te mira asi. -me señalo. -Se enogara.

-Pero ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto percatandose de lo mojada que estaba Jane.

-Se tiro la bebida encima.

Rodee los ojos. ¡Claro que no me la tire! Solo...estaba algo...distraida.

-¿Por eso la castigas?- le pregunto Dimitri a papá.

El negó. -Ustedes. -los señalo. -¿Comeran?

Ellos rodaron los ojos. -Sino, no estariamos aqui.

Extendi mis manos para que las tomaran. Ellos lo hicieron.

-Bien. Ire a cambiarme.- dije levantandome. -Despues ire a hacer mi tarea con los Cullen y...

-Te mueres por ir con ellos. -canturreo Jane.

Evite mirarla.

-Nos vemos despues.- dije levantandome y llendo hacia los Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Recordatorio:_** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

_**Bella POV**_

_-Te mueres por ir con ellos. -canturreo Jane._

_Evite mirarla._

_-Nos vemos despues.- dije levantandome y dirigiendome hacia los Cullen._

Escuche las risas de mis hermanos, los ignore y me acerque con los Cullen, me recarge sobre la mesa y rapidamente sus miradas se dirigieron hacia mi blusa mojada.

-¿Qué te paso? -pregunto Alice sin quitar la mirada de mi vestido.

-Creo que es obvio enana. -se burlo Emmet señalandome.

Rodee los ojos. -Un pequeño accidente.

_Y todo por estar pensando en ti..._pensé mirando discretamente a Edward.

Retire mi mirada al quedar prendada en la de él, observe a los demas Cullen y solo Alice seguia viendo mi blusa.

-Jasper. -le hable. -Creo que no podre hacer hoy la tarea ¿Te importa si la hacemos luego?

El negó restandole importancia. -Descuida, podremos hacerla mañana.

Asenti correspondiendo su sonrisa. -Bien, adios chicos. -me despedi.

Me gire y por el rabillo de ojo mire que Jane me sonreia burlonamente.

Bufe. Y les sonrei a los Cullen para despues encaminarme hacia las puertas.

-¿Qué haraz hoy Bells? - Mire a Emmet por sobre mi hombro.

-Ire a cazar.

El me sonrio haciendo que sus hoyuelos se notaran. -¿Te importa si te acompañamos?

Mordi mi labio.

_¡Di que si!_ Grito Jane mentalmente. _¡Anda hermanita! Tú lo quieres._ -

-Emmet tal vez ella no quiera que nosotros...

Interrumpi a Jasper. -No, no, claro...Nos vemos a las 6 en la escalera principal.

Ellos asintieron.

..

-Pero ¿Qué demonios te paso? - pregunto un alterado Alec.

Rodee los ojos. -Hola hermanito..

-Nada que hola, era tu primer dia Bella. -me reprocho. -Mirate. -me señalo. -Pareces una...

-Eh calla. -pedi. -Ok. Lo siento pero no me fije.

El bufo. -Tendras que usar otro.

Lo mire confundida. -¿Otro?

El no habia hecho mas ¿verdad? Alec me sonrio y camino hacia mi armario, esperen...desde cuando tengo ¿dos? El lo abrio y dentro de él se encontraba varios uniformes y vestidos de prefectura colgados.

Alec no cambiaria nunca.

-¿Te gusta?

-Eres un compulsivo hermanito.

-Lo se. -el sonrio orgulloso.

Alec estuvo llendo de aqui para aca decorando mas la habitación, no se por que lo hacia pero lo deje, me sente en una de las esquinas de la cama de Edward ya que la mia habia sido invadida por ropa que estaba completamente segura que no iba a utilizar toda.

-Hoy...-susurre, el volteo a verme y siguio viendo mi ropa, dandome a entender que me escuchaba. -Bueno hoy...

-Bells no tartamudees.

Rodee los ojos. -Los Cullen me acompañaran a cazar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alec se encontraba incado y con un mohin en sus labios.

-Puedo ir. ¿Si?

-Alec...

-Anda Bells por favor ¿si? Verdad que si ¿verdad? -pregunto empezando a brincar.

Suspire. -Ok. Pero...-calle al ver como me tiraba encima de la cama con el arriba de mi,para despues repartir besos por toda mi cara. -¡Ya quitate! ¡Alec!- exclame tratando de quitarmelo.

-Te quiero, te quiero. -dijo dandome un ruidoso beso en la frente y comenzando hacerme cosquillas.

**Edward POV**

-Vamos Eddie, no estes triste.

Mire confundido a Emmet. ¿Triste? ¡Joder! Estaba feliz, iba a verla cazar. En vez de triste estaba algo impaciente, bien tal vez demaciado impaciente ya que llevaba dos saleros rotos...No pregunten como los rompi ya que ni siquiera hice fuerza.

-Ya veraz que nosotros. -señalo a los demas- Te ayudaremos.

Esta bien...Ahora si estaba mas confundido. -¿Ayudarme?

El asintio muy orgulloso. Por extraño que parezca ni me moleste en meterme en sus pensamientos.

-¿En que? -pregunte despues de pasar mi vista por todos los rostros de mis hermanos y tomando un poco de soda.

-A conquistar a Bella. -dijo como si fuera la gran cosa y ocasionando que escupiera mi bebida.

-Pero que coño Emmet. -dije limpiandome la boca.

-¡Genial! El perfecto Edward dijo una mala palabra. -empezo a burlarse Emmet.

Rodee los ojos y aprete el puente de mi nariz.

-Emmet...Te prohibo que cometas semejante locura.

-No es locura. -hablo Jasper. -¿Qué? -pregunto haciendose el inocente.

Yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada. -Me niego a creer que ustedes forman parte de este plan.

-Edward. -Rosalie hablo. -Deberias de estar agradecido.

Rei sarcasticamente. -¿Agradecido?

Ella me golpeo. ¡Demonios!

-Si deberias, le hiciste mucho daño y ahora...deberias estar contento de que nosotros te ayudemos a que ella...

-Espera. -levante mis manos. -¿Porqué demonios me quieren ayudar?

Otro golpe de su parte...recibi en mi hombro.

-Eres o te haces el inutil Edward. -me dijo Rose.

Alice bufo. -La queremos de vuelta en la familia.

-Oh. -sonrei fingiendo. -Ya que ahora es vampiro la quieren no. -les dije. Ellos bajaron la vista. -Lo suponia. -dije levantandome. -Saben algo, vayan quitando esa idea de su cabeza.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta de su parte me encamine hacia mi torre.

No se por que demonios dije eso, claro que...me moria de ganas de que ella vuelva a la familia y poder estar con ella, pero, cuando Emmet empezo a decirme de su increible ayuda yo simplemente pense en el tiempo cuando ella era humana.

Suspire y abri la puerta que daba camino a mi habitación, comenze a caminar por las escaleras en forma de caracol y divague en mis pensamientos...

_Mi_ _Bella_ _humana_.. pensé tristemente.

Varios recuerdos de su vida humana me atormentaban con cada paso que daba. Si no hubiera pasado ese accidente, si _ellos_ no se hubieran aparecido en nuestra vida, se que...todo seria diferente. Simplemente todo, ella seguiria conmigo y se que tal vez yo la hubiera transformado apesar de que mi familia se hubiera puesto en mi contra.

Ladee mi cabeza hacia los lados queriendo quitar esos pensamientos y entre a mi habitación.

Bella estaba acostada en mi cama y respiraba agitadamente, con él arriba de ella.

Aprete mis nudillos y azote la puerta.

Ellos giraron a verme, Bella se ruborizo y me miro fijamente. Alec me sonrio y empezo a repatirle _besos. _

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios? ¡El es gay! ¿verdad ? Entonces que demonios hace besando a mi chica.

-Eh Edward. -me llamo Bella mientras reia y trataba de quitar a Alec de encima de ella.

La mire. -Puedes...Ayu..darme. ¡Alec ya basta! -pidio ya que él le hacia cosquillas. -¡No! ¡Dejame! ¡Demonios!

¿Por qué no lo quita ella misma? Me acerque cauteloso y cuando estuve al lado de ellos segui mirandola confundido.

-Por favor. -suplico mientras una lagrima se derramaba de sus ojos.

Suspire y quite a Alec de encima de ella. El pataleo y golpeo a Bella por accidente.

-Ah demonios Alec. -se quejo.

Alec la miro asustado. -¿Estas bien? ¿Te hice daño? Oh lo siento hermanita en serio solo estaba jugando...ya que no tienes fuerzas y bueno yo queria aprovecharme de eso y mira como te e dejado, en verdad no le dijas a papá no querras que me mate por...

-¡Callate! -le grito Bella mientras se trataba de parar por si misma, segundos despues ella calló de nuevo sobre la cama.

Desvie mi mirada del rostro de Bella y ¡Joder! Sigo siendo hombre, su falda se habia subido y mayor parte de su piel me llamaban para ser tocadas por sus...

-Lo siento. -se disculpo Alec o eso crei.

Desvie mi mirada de esa zona y la mire a los ojos. Ella estaba ruborizada ¿se habria dado cuenta?

-¡Demonios! Me siento tan cansada. -al parecer no.

-Yo no tengo toda la culpa. -se excuso Alec.

-¿De qué no tienes la culpa Alec? -la gruesa voz de Aro rezono por toda la habitación. Gire mi vista hacia la voz, Aro estaba recargado en la puerta cruzado de brazos y mirandonos a los tres. Por favor dijanme que el no vio nada.

-De nada papi. -le dijo Alec mientras sonreia y caminaba hacia el balcón.

-Ni se te ocurra. -le apunto Aro con una de sus manos, despues camino hasta nosotros y miro hacia el lado de Bella de la habitación. -Recoje eso. -le ordeno. Alec asintio y empezo aguardar toda la ropa. -¿Qué te paso?-

-Estoy cansada.

-Si claro... -Aro negó. -¿Sabes que le paso?- me pregunto.

Asenti algo distante.

-Edward no te dira nada verdad. -dijo Bella mientras me miraba e imitaba un mohin.

Sonrei como bobo y negué.

-Vayan a cazar. -dijo Aro sonriendo y mirandome burlonamente ¿qué por que se? Porque tiene la misma mirada de Emmet. El se despidio de Bella besando su frente y salio de la habitación. Y demonios por la mirada que me dio antes de salir, se que el me vio recorriendo a su hija sin pudor alguno.

El silencio entre nosotros nos inundo, solo se escuchaba como Alec doblaba la ropa y cerraba cajones.

Bella miraba a Alec y yo la miraba a ella, bueno exactamente miraba todo de ella.

Carraspee incomodo.

-¿Porqué tan callados? -pregunto Alec de repente.

Bella rio. -Estoy cansada Alec.

-Si claro hermanita.

Ella bufo. -Puedes avisarle a tus hermanos que ya.

-¿Ya que?

Ella rio de nuevo. -Ir acazar.

Asenti algo torpe y me dirigi en busca de mis hermanos.

Alec me siguio con la mirada mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Suspire una vez mas en el dia, admito que, en ocasiones el deceo de estar como antes con ella vuelve con mayor intensidad, otras veces simplemente, no quiere...Se que al abandonarla le hice daño...pero ¿estarian con la persona que aman estando consientes de que le hacen daño? Yo simplemente no. Mi familia tampoco estuvo de acuerdo, por eso me sorprende su cambio, ya que se que ellos la extrañaron pero yo tambien lo hice...

Ella es feliz ahora sin mi...Tiene lo que yo no le pude dar... Y eso...aunque me duela debe seguir igual.

**Bella POV**

-¡Eres un imbecil! -le grite mientras dejaba la ropa sucia sobre el cesto que me habia comprado el.

Alec rio mientras terminaba de doblar mi ropa.

Bufe y termine de peinarme -me hice una coleta-. Alec sonrio y se dirigio hacia la puerta.

-Vamos hermanita.

-Si claro. -murmure aun enogada.

Este pedazo de tonto que tengo por hermano, como se le ocurre hacerme esto, aun recuerdo su mirada al verme ruborizada cuando el...¡Demonios! ¿Me deceaba? ¡No deberia de pensar en esas cosas! ¡Dios! El me abandono...El simplemente solo esta impresionado...si eso es, sigue impresionado por verme de nuevo. Viva, inmortal o como quieran llamarle.

-¡Bella! -Alice me abrazo en cuanto llegue con ellos.

Sonrei ante su estusiasmo. -Hola de nuevo Alice.

-¿Estas bien? Te vez algo cansada.

-Si, es que eso de los poderes humanos. -me excuse.

Ellos asintieron.

-Bueno ¿me acompañan? -pregunte encaminandome a la puerta.

Ellos me siguieron al salir, me detuve al ver al resto de mis hermanos hay. Jane y Dimitri me sonreian burlonamente.

Bufe. -¿Qué hacen aqui? Ustedes ya cazaron.

-Solo queremos a compañarte. -dijo haciendose la dolida Jane.

-Ahaa. -murmure. -Bueno vamos. .dije mientras caminaba hacia las puertas de la entrada.

Al salir, mis hermanos se detuvieron, las puertas se cerraron y yo los mire con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué? -pregunte al ver que solo me miraban.

-No te ofendas hermanita pero...a este paso llegaremos al amanecer.

Bufe y fulmine a Dimitri con la mirada. -Estoy cansada.

-Yo te cargo. -se ofrecio Emmet.

Lo mire agradecida. -Gracias Emmet, tu si eres considerado ya que.-mire a mis hermanos. -Algunos no piensan.

Ellos rieron. Me subi a la espalda de Emmet y el empezo a correr atras de Alec. Fije mi vista en el resto. Alice reia constantemente y tomaba la mano de Jasper. Rose sonreia y corria al lado de Emmet y mis hermanos solo corrian jugando carreras, como siempre. El, él simplemente venia muy atras de nosotros.

_Tal vez no queria venir..._pensé haciendo una mueca.

Al llegar al pequeño claro que habia encontrado Jane en una de sus cazerias, Emmet me dejo sobre el piso, camine hacia el arrollo y admire -como siempre- a los peces de colores que nadaban en el.

Sonrei mientras miraba a los demas. -Yo cazo por aya. -dije señalando la parte de atras de mi. -Nos vemos luego.

-Eh Bells te importa si te acompañamos. -pidio Alice.

La mire. -¿Acompañarme? Pero...¿Ustedes no cazaran?

Ellos asintieron. -Queremos verte cazar. -dijo Rosalie.

-Wow...¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?- pregunte confudida.

Jasper solo se encogio de hombros. -¿Te molesta?

-No, pero es extraño...

Todos rieron. -Bueno vamos. -les pedi, en verdad estaba cansada, senti sus pasos atras de mi, simplemente segui caminando y me permiti aspirar el olor al bosque, un viento azoto contra mi rostro.

Pantera...Era una suerte que no estaba lejos, camine siguiendo el olor.

Ella se encontraba a unos pasos de mi, bebiendo agua de un pequeño charco, ajena al peligro que la acechaba.

Sonrei, iba a jugar un poco.

-No juegas hermanita.- me aconsejo Jane.

-Pero...-empeze a protestar.

-No estas para andar corriendo.-me dijo Alec.

Suspire resignada y me acerque al animal, no es que sin jugar con el me facilite el trabajo de cazarlo ya que si pelean -obviamente- pero era aburrido cazarlos sin jugar.

Me encontraba a un metro de el animal, una rama crujo bajo mi pie al dar el siguiente paso, el animal me observo cautelos, brinque hacia el y se empezo a defender, golpee su cuello y el calló rendido.

-Gracias. -Alec me agradecio -por no haber destrozado la ropa- mientras se encontraba en frente de los cullen mirandome.

Suspire mientras miraba el cuello del animal, lo mordi y gemi al sentir la sangre. Segui succionandolo hasta que quedo completamente sin nada. Me levante y mire a los Cullen.

-Ven no estan emocionante verme cazar.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -pregunto Alice.

Me encogi de hombros. -Nada que no pueda arreglarse. -dije empezando a olfatear de nuevo.

Hice una mueca.

-¿No hay mas panteras? -pregunto Dimitri riendo.

-No. -dije cruzandome de brazos.

El continuo riendo. Hay cai en cuenta...si el se estaba riendo es por que el...oh no el no podria ¿o si?

-Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

-Si te refieres a que Dimitri cazo a todas tus panteritas. Si, entonces si es. -se burlo Jane.

Senti ganas de despedazarlo, pero si lo hacia papá se molestaria. Resople mientras me daba la media vuelta y empezaba a olfatear...algo bueno deberia de ver en este bosque.

-¡Genial!- grite contenta y empezando a correr, no tardaron en seguirme los demas.

**Edward POV**

Parecia tan emocionada, no tenia idea de adonde se dirigia ni por que animal, pero verla tan contenta por cazar... ¡Joder! Como me hubiera gustado estar en su primera caza...verla toda ensangrentada y con su ropa rota por no tener experiencia...En verdad me hubiera gustado verla. Bella paro de repente. En frente de nosotros se encontraba un puma.

Sonrei como idiota...

Bella se puso en pocisión de ataque y se dirigio al animal. Verla hay peliando y evitando los ataques era...excitante...de alguna manera esa imagen me enloquecia, verla con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y su peinado algo descuidado con mechones sobre su rostro. Cuando termino de cazar dejo caer al animal sobre sus pies y sonrio.

-¿Ustedes no cazaran? -nos pregunto.

Mis hermanos asintieron y cada uno se fue despidiendo. Alec igual corrio hacia otra dirección y Jane y su pareja se quedaron mirandome.

-¿Tu no iras? -me dijo Jane.

La mire mientras asentia.

-Bueno te encargo a mi hermanita. -Dimitri sonrio mientras tomaba del brazo a Jane.

-Se cuidarme sola. -se defendio Bella.

Dimitri la ignoro y corrio con Jane.

-No te preocupes...Yo cazare por aya. -señale un lado del bosque. Me encamine hacia aya, no queria causarle problemas ni algun disgusto, cuando pase por su lado, su olor me golpeo aun mas.

-Quedate. -escuche su susurro.

-¿Eso quieres? -pregunte incredulo atras de ella.

Ella se estremecio. ¿Por mi cercania?¿Era eso que sentia algo por mi?

-Si. -susurro.

-Bella. -murmure en su oido.¡Demonios!No podia controlarme. Inhale su aroma y el olor de la sangre con su olor a fresias lo hacia aun mas embriagante.

Ella se giro de repente, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, sus labios a centimetros de los mios llamaban por ser besados, ella seguia queriendome.

Acerque mi rostro al de ella y contemple como sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

-Edward. -murmuro entrecortadamente.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Recordatorio:_** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer . . .  
_

_Bella_.- _murmure en su oído._

_¡Demonios! No podía controlarme. Inhale su aroma y el olor de la sangre con su olor a fresias lo hacia aun mas embriagante._

_Ella se giro de repente, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, sus labios a centímetros de los mios llamaban por ser besados, ella seguía queriendome._

_Acerque mi rostro al de ella y contemple como sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco._

_-Edward. -murmuro entrecortadamente._

Deje escapar el aire que mantenía dentro de mi, observe como mi olor la aturdía como cuando era _humana_.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir sus labios contra los mios, lleve una de mis manos al rostro de ella, mientras que con la otra la atraía contra mi.

Como si el tiempo dejara de existir, todo se detuvo, solo eramos ella y yo compartiendo este beso anhelado -al menos por mi-. Suaves roces, la calidez era la misma de antes, aun siendo vampiros, pareciera que el frió común de nosotros no existíera, queriendo profundizar pedí acceso a su boca. Acceso que fue negado.

Sentí sus manos en mi pecho, Bella me empujo hacia atrás.

Había ido demasiado lejos.

**Bella POV**

Abrí mis ojos, sus ojos se encontraban negros, sabia perfectamente la causa de ello.

Edward respiraba agitadamente -aun cuando no lo necesitara- a un metro de mi, observandome.

Reprimí las ganas de gritar ¡Demonios! Yo fui la causante de que ese beso sucediera.

_Quedate. Edward. ¡Patética!_

¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Qué no me basto con que me abandonara? Ahora lo quiero cerca de mi. ¡Ja! Esto no se iba a volver a repetir, no, no, solo fue...un desliz. ¡Exacto! Un estúpido desliz que no volvería a ocurrir.

Un tamboreo me saco de mis pensamientos inútiles.

Mi corazón.

Como si pateticamente lo pudiera ver, dirigí mi vista hacia mi pecho, mi blusa subía y bajaba cada tanto tiempo. De nuevo, mis poderes se descontrolaron por su culpa.

Suspire tratando de calmarme, rápidamente dejo de escucharse mi corazón.

-Bella. -escuche su susurro.

_Se convincente...Suena convincente..._

-¿Si? -pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

El frunció el seño.

-Lo que paso...

_¡Que estúpida Bella! Te va a decir ..."Fue un error, no tiene que volver a pasar"..._

-No volverá a pasar. -dije cortante. ¡Ja! Me adelante, ¿no esperabas eso?

Lo mire.

Edward me miro sin ninguna expresión.

-Y te agradecería que esto no saliera de nosotros. -continué y nos señale a ambos. -Iré a cazar, espero que tu también hagas lo mismo.

Aunque sabia perfectamente que sus ojos no eran por la sed.

Sin esperar respuesta, corrí a esconderme en el bosque.

El no se movió.

. . .

-¡Estúpida! -exclame rompiendo una roca que estaba a mi paso.

Había corrido mas de lo normal, facilmente me encontraba a unos cincuenta kilómetros de él.

-¿Por qué lo hice? ¡Demonios! -me reprendí al golpear otra nueva roca.

Frustrada lleve mis manos a mi cabello. -¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? -repetía constantemente dejandome caer al césped y enterrando mis manos en él.

Suspire viendo hacia el cielo.

La noche había caído, debería de regresar al internado de inmediato sino tendría problemas con mi padre.

-¡Soy una estúpida! -me reprendí de nuevo al sentir como mi escudo me abandonaba, dando paso a mis poderes humanos.

Sentí mis lágrimas bañar mi rostro, mis manos abandonaron el agarre que mantenía sobre el césped y las envolví sobre mi cuerpo.

Su rostro apareció entre mis pensamientos, pero no era él, al menos no el mismo.

-_Mi _Edward.- susurre cerrando mis ojos.

_Un joven de cabello cobrizo me miraba a unos dos metros de distancia, mis mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir la profundidad de su mirada. Siempre sucedía cuando él lo hacia._

_Cohibida desvié mi mirada._

_Escuche el clásico gruñido ¿De donde venia? Siempre lo escuchaba cuando él estaba cerca._

_No sabia su nombre, no había tenido el valor de preguntarle a mi padre ni a mi madre, hace tan solo unos días atrás lo había visto con ellos, y desde entonces pareciera que coincidíamos en cualquier fiesta o salida que hacia._

_Alce mi vista y la distancia había desaparecido._

_Por primera vez, él joven se encontraba a solo dos pasos de mi. Sus ojos dorados me miraban expectantes.  
_

_Aun mas extraño._

_-Lady Isabella. - saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, tomo una de mis manos y dejo un beso en ella.  
_

_Un escalofrío me recorrió al sentir sus labios fríos -que extraño- en mi mano._

_Las miradas de la población femenina que se encontraba en esa fiesta, no se hicieron esperar._

_Sonrojada por tanta atención enfoque mi vista en él. _

_Sonrei pensando en lo gracioso de la situación. -¿Lord..._

_El acentuó su sonrisa. -Cullen. Lord Cullen._

_-Un placer conocerlo._

_-El placer es todo mio mi Lady.- él desvio su mirada de mi y la enfoco hacia la entrada._

_Segui su mirada...Una rubia vestida de ángel bajaba las escaleras._

_-¡Joder! -crei escucharlo decir. -Nos vemos pronto, Isabella.- dejo otro beso en mi mano y se giro en dirección a la rubia._

_Lo segui con la mirada, al igual que yo, el vestia con ropas del siglo diciseis.  
_

_Un suspiro salio de mis labios al verlo a la distancia._

_Lord Cullen intercambiaba unas palabras con la chica._

_Desvie mi mirada de ellos, y alzando mi vestido -para no pisarlo- camine hasta la área de bebidas._

_Pedi una copa al barman y me recargue con mis brazos sobre la barra._

_-¿Mala noche? - preguntó acercadome la copa._

_-Aun no acaba. -conteste bebiendo un trago._

_El sonrio mientras limpiaba una copa con una toalla. -Tu lo haz dicho._

_Solo asenti._

_Siempre que venia a este club él siempre me hacia platica._

_La platica surgio como siempre, mientras atendia a los demas, cuando mi copa estaba vacia, el rapidamente me servia mas vino._

_Si, lo se, estoy en una fiesta donde todos beben alcohol y yo bebiendo vino._

_-Lady Isabella. -me estremeci al escuchar su voz aterciopelada._

Ladee mi cabeza hacia los lados, no debia pensar en él.

Ni en el pasado.

Aunque...ese fue el comienzo de mi nueva vida...

**Edward POV**

La obseve correr por aquella dirección.

Obligue a mi cuerpo a reaccionar.

Todo iba bien, si no hubiera querido profundizar el beso, ella no se hubiera alejado.

Suspire alborotandome mas mi cabello.

Sin otra opción, corri hacia la dirección contraria a la de ella y me dedique a buscar a mi presa.

A tan solo dos kilometros encontre a un puma, sin querer jugar con él lo caze rapidamente, caze otros mas y me dirigi hacia el internado.

No queria dar explicaciones de nada, ni a mis hermanos ni a los de ella.

Simplemente no debi besarla. ¿Por qué forzar a alguien que no quiere estar conmigo? No valia la pena.

Mi Bella. Sin poder evitarlo...pensé en cuando ella era tan solo una humana.

_Sonrei al verla de nuevo, estavez vestia un vestido del siglo diciseis, su olor me llego como de costumbre._

_La mia cantante._

_El resto de mi familia me habia advertido alejarme de ella, pero me era imposible, una parte de mi queria alejarse pero la otra, simplemente queria estar cerca de ella._

_Solo sabia su nombre, la primera vez que la vi fue en por negocios con su familia._

_Carlisle tenia pensado asociarse con la empresa de su familia, a mi me toco ir a la junta y al salir y despedirme de sus padres la habia visto._

_El monstruo dentro de mi, queria ir tras ella._

_Pero mi lado humano, se negaba a ello._

_Observe su sonrojo, siempre que nos encontrabamos ya sea por el destino o por que yo la seguia, aparecia en sus mejillas._

_Su mirada se desvio de la mia._

_Sonrei mientras acercandome a ella._

Golpee uno de los árboles que se encontraba en mi camino, esa vez fue cuando decidi frecuentarla, solamente queria su amistad y queria conocerla, solamente eso, no tenia pensado, ni sabia las concecuencias que traia mi decisión.

_Rosalie hizo acto de presencia ¿Comó lo note? Sus gritos mentalmente me llamaron._

_-¿Si? -le pregunté hirritado._

_Ella sonrio. -Hazme compañia mientras llega Emmet._

_Rodee los ojos. -Puedes cuidarte sola._

_Ella negó. -Quedate._

_Asenti y pase mi brazo por su cintura para llevarla a sentar._

_Cuando nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo del club, ella se quito su chaqueta y la coloco en el asiento de su lado._

_Pase mi vista por el local, buscandola._

_Ella platicaba animadamente con el barman._

_-Tranquilizate. -escuche la voz de Jasper._

_Mis hermanos ya habian llegado. ¿Cuándo lo hicieron?_

_Una ola de calma me inundo._

_-Regreso en unos minutos._

_Ellos asintieron sabiendo perfectamente a donde iba, de lejos escuche como cada uno se iba a bailar.  
_

_Me levante y me dirigi hacia ella._

Tal vez desde el principio, sentia algo por ella...pero trate de no hacerle caso a mis sentimientos.

No debia.

Ella era una humana y yo un vampiro.

Pero aun asi...Me fue imposible resistirme a ella.

_-Lady Isabella. -susurre cerca de su oido. -¿Me concede este baile? -pregunte cortesmente._

_Su olor de su sangre me llego aturdiendome._

_Ella se giro lentamente. Sus mejillas se encontraban ruborizadas._

_Isabella mordia su labio nerviosamente._

_-Disculpe Lord Cullen. -su rubor se intensifico. -Pero la música que suena no es recomendable para nosotros._

_Puse atención a la música, sonaba una de rock "Sex on Fire" de Kings of leon._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con usted Lady Isabella._

Esa vez, solo hablamos de cosas superficiales, para ser precisos del trabajo de sus padres.

El baile nunca se dio, pero... aun asi algo dentro de mi agradecio que podia estar mas tiempo junto con ella.

Embriagandome a cada minuto con su olor prohibido.

Aunque en ese momento...Ni siquiera sabia cuanta importancia tenia ella en mi.

**Bella POV**

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? -preguntó acercándose Alec.

Pase mi vista por la estancia de la habitación que compartia con él.

No estaba.

-Se me hizo tarde.

Escuche su resoplido mientras me encaminaba hacia el armario, saque mi pijama y me dirigí hacia el baño.

Antes de que pudiera llegar, Alec me abrazo de repente.

Incomoda quise zafarme de su abrazo.

-Tranquila. -me dijo mientras comenzaba a pasar su mano por mi espalda. -Jane me contó ¿Salio mal, verdad?

Solo asentí contra su hombro, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Quiéres hablar de ello? -pregunto.

Negué separándome de él. -No hay nada de que hablar.

-Bella...

Negué de nuevo. -Solo...vete. -pedí dirigiéndome hacia el baño.

Al tiempo de abrir la puerta, escuche como él salia de mi habitación.

. . .

_" Ahora, a la claridad de las llamas, yo podía distinguir por completo su figura. Era muy esbelta, y al parecer apenas había salido de la adolescencia. Estaba admirablemente formada y poseía la más linda carita que yo hubiera contemplado jamás. Tenía las facciones menudas, la tez muy blanca, dorados bucles que pendían sobre su delicada garganta, y unos ojos que hubieran sido irresistibles de haber ofrecido una expresión agradable. "_

-Emilie Bronte. -susurre.

Ese pequeño fragmento de mi libro Cumbres borrascosas, llevaba leyendo por cerca de una hora, me era imposible cambiar de pagina, al comenzar a leer simplemente perdía el hilo de la historia y me enfocaba en mis pensamientos que no debía de tocar.

En él.

Escuche sus pasos, él subía las escaleras, lentamente ¿Acaso no quiere llegar aquí? Entonces... ¿Por qué demonios sube? Si tanto le molesta mi presencia debería de estar en algún otro lugar y no venir aquí, pero, quizás imagino que yo no vendría.

Quizás.

La puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió, no quise mirarle, así que fingí leer el libro que mantenía en mi regazo.

La puerta se cerro, el camino dos pasos mas, se detuvo, escuche sus suspiro -¿Por qué suspiraba? ¿Molesto? ¿Cansado? Que va, los vampiros no se cansan.

Bueno, solo yo. Desgraciadamente.

El continuo sus pasos, escuchaba como abría su armario y empezaba a sacar algo de ropa -supongo, por el ruido de las telas- después escuche sus pasos acercarse en dirección al baño.

Lo mire de reojo, el paso por mi lado y se adentro en el baño cerrando la puerta tras él.

Un suspiro salio de mis labios.

A la distancia escuchaba el agua caer, gotas de agua no llegaban a tocar el suelo, el estruendo de algo caer al suelo, su maldición que dijo él...

El agua dejo de escucharse, el movimiento de las vitrinas al correrse a un lado, sus primeros pasos al caminar sobre la fría loseta, desnudo...

-¡Demonios! - Grite cerrando el estúpido libro.

¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? ¿Lo había olvidado, cierto?

-¿Estas bien? - su voz aterciopelada me hizo mirarle.

Edward se encontraba con tan solo una diminuta toalla, ocultando aquella parte de su anatomía. Mas arriba, su perfecto torso como lo recordaba tiempo atrás, un six pack perfecto. ¡Demonios! Todo en él era perfecto.

Un carraspeo me saco de mi detallada observación.

-S-Si e-esto-i bi-bien.

El asintió mirándome confundido, con otro asentimiento se dirigió hacia el baño.

Por milésima vez suspire.

Tenia que dejar de pensar en él, tenia que dejar de hacerlo, no debía dejarme arrastrar por el pasado.

Ni por él.

Edward Cullen solamente era mi pasado, más no mi futuro.


	11. CAPITULO NUEVO

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es completamente mía._

"_**Sonrie a la vida"**_

**Edward POV**

Correcto. Tal vez, fue un error.

No debí hacerle caso a mi debi irme de la ciudad. No debi decidir por ella. No debi tampoco pensar que podia olvidarla al marcharme. Se que cometi errores, errores que no podre remediar nunca.

-¡Edward! -Alice aparecio de repente frente a mi. -¿Què paso?

Confundido la mire.

-No pude ver nada.

-Su poder. -dije.

Ella asintio. -¿Qué paso? - repitio queriendo saber.

Hice una mueca. -La bese.

Alice comenzo a brincar aplaudiendo.

-Ni te emociones. -la calme. -Ella me empujo.

-Pero ¡Te beso! Es un avance.

Me encogi de hombros y camine hacia el colegio, con algo de suerte, Alice no hablaria el resto del camino.

Cuando llegue a _nuestra _recamara, Bella se encontraba leyendo un libro, desde afuera pude escuchar su susurro leyendo Cumbres borrascosas. Era logico, ni al pasar los años dejaba de lamentarse con ese libro, recordaba que en su colección la mayoria era de ese tipo de trama. Busque una pijama que ponerme y me dirigi hacia el baño, le dirigi una ultima mirada antes de entrar al baño.

Ella seguia leyendo.

Entre al baño, con mi cabeza pensando en ella. Me gusta, si, me encontraba facinado por como era ahora siendo una vampira. Claro, que me hubiera gustado tener una vida con ella como _humanos, _lo malo es que tuve que conocerla ya siendo vampiro, tambien tuve que cometer el error de comportarme de esa manera con ella. Ese maldito comportamiento...

_Cruce la calle, con la idea en mente. _

_Ese olor embriagante a fresias solo podia pertenecer a ella. Isabella Swan. Sabia que era ella. Su cuerpo estaba recargado en uno de los árboles de este parque._

_Silencioso, llegue hasta ella._

_-No deberia estar aqui. -susurre en su oido mientras recargaba mi mano en el poste._

_Brinco sobresaltandose. -Tú._

_Sonrei. -¿Esperabas a alguien mas?_

_Ella negó y se hizo a un lado. -No te interesa._

_-Es muy noche para que una señorita. -recalque. -Este afuera a estas horas._

_-Imbecil. -susurro alejandose de mi._

_-Perdona ¿Dijiste algo? -preguntè y me acerque a ella._

_Bella se giro lentamente hacia mi. -No. _

_-Crei escuchar..._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -me interrumpio. -Siempre, siempre, te tengo que ver en alguna parte. No soy estupida. -sus ojos me miraron fijamente. -Algo quieres._

_-Si. _

_No iba a mentirle más._

_-¿Què? -preguntó cruzandose de brazos. -No puedo hacer que papà se asocie con la empresa de tu..._

_-Una cita. -la interrumpi._

_-¿Eh? _

_Asenti. -Vino, música y un par de velas. _

_-Debes estar bromeando. _

_-Omite las velas, no queremos un accidente ¿verdad? -pregunté al recordar un pequeño accidente cuando estabamos en una de las fiestas organizadas por la empresa de su familia._

_Bella resoplo. -Tenias que recordarlo. -dijo._

_Lleve una de mis manos a su rostro, en cuanto comence a delinear su labios..._

_-No me toques. -susurro volteando su rostro. _

_-Mañana, a las ocho, aquí._

_Bella solo me observo. _

_Consiente de que estaria ahi, me aleje hasta perderme de su vista. _

_Bella siguio ahi por unos segundos, ladeo su rostro hacia los lados y toco sus labios, para despues observar como regresaba a su casa._

-¡Demonios! -ese grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

Anudandome tan solo una toalla a mi alrededor, sali rapidamente.

**Bella POV**

Lentamente camine hacia mi primera clase.

Geografia.

Desde que vi a Edward en toalla, no lo habia visto. Me quede dormida -a proposito- antes de que él saliera del baño. No queria verle, estaba demaciado avergonzada.

Los Cullen tambien estaban en esta clase. Él no estaba. Rapidamente me sente en ena de las sillas disponibles.

Extrañamente nadie hablaba, aun no llegaba la maestra, que por mi horario decia que se llamaba Carmen.

Un ruido proveniente de afuera se comenzó acercar.

La maestra entro con una sonrisa. -Muy buenos dias, mi nombre es Carmen y les impartire...

-¿Puedo pasar? -esa voz aterciopelada preguntó.

-Usted es un prefecto. Deberia llegar a las horas.

-Lo siento. -dijo sentandose a mi lado. ¿Por qué justo a mi la...? Oh, era el unico asiento libre.

-Y eso tambien va para usted señorita.

La maestra me miraba fijamente.

-No crea que no me di cuenta.

¿Qué veia el pasado o que?

Solo asenti.

-Como decia. -la profesora Carmen retomo su clase. -Les impartire Geografia.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la campana que instalo papá comenzo a sonar.

-¿Por que suena? Aun no acaba la clase.

-Hora libre. -Grito Emmet alzando sus manos.

-Es un simulacro. - respondio nuestra profesora.

-¿Un qué? -un vampiro pregunto.

-Es una alarma para evitar accidentes. -le respondio una chica humana.

Él vampiro asintio mirandola anodado.

-Guarden sus cosas y salgan en fila.

Todos asentimos.

-¡Tomen un compañero! -nos grito justo cuando saliamos en fila.

Sin ver a quien agarraba extendi la mano y agarre un brazo.

**Edward POV**

Senti un agarre, voltee abajo. Bella se sostenia de mi.

-Hola compañera. -susurre en su oido.

Viendo sus intenciones lleve mi otra mano a la suya. -¿Arrepentida?

-Hola Edward. -susurro esquivando mi mirada.

No dije nada. No debia apresurar las cosas si queria lograr tener algo con ella nuevamente.

Ambos caminamos hacia las afueras del colegio.

-¡Buenas tardes! -el grito de Aro resono por todo el bosque. -¿Disfrutando sus clases?

-Si. -respondieron todos menos Bella y yo.

-Me alegro. -Aro sonrio. -Ven a su compañero?

Bella evito mi mirada nuevamente.

-Cree un juego, para desestresarlos del segundo dia de clases.

Sulpicia rió. -Pero si solo llevan un dia.

-Lo sé. -ambos se miraron entre si. -Ahora, jovenes. El juego consiste en ir hacia sus habitaciones y tomar unas hojas que les puse en sus camas.

-¿Hojas? -Alice pregunto.

-Vienen reglas del juego y en que consiste. -explico. -Los que no quieran jugar, podran andar libremente por el plantel solo entreguen sus hojas en la dirección.

Todos asentimos.

-Algo más. El juego se termina a la hora de la cena. Y tendran que jugar con su compañero. Disfruten el juego!

En cuanto escuché eso, Bella retiro su mano de la mia. Y comenzo abrise paso por los alumnos, al llegar a la torre que compartimos, subio las escaleras en silencio.

La observe tomar la hoja de su cama. Tome la mia y camine hacia ella.

-¿Juegas? -escuché su susurro.

-Seria interesante.

Sin esperar su invitación me sente a su lado. -Regla uno, no utilizar poderes vampiricos, actuar como humanos. -recalque las ultimas dos palabras. -Regla dos, no usar trampa. Regla tres...

-Seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra. -me interrupio. Bella fruncio el seño. -Papà esta demente.

-La edad.

Ella se rió. -Si. -observo la hoja y le dio la vuelta. Atras estaba en que consistia el juego.

Sé que tenia mi propia hoja y que decia lo mismo pero aun asi no pude evitar ...

**Bella POV**

Un estremecimiento me recorrio al ver como se acercaba a mi, recargo su barbilla en uno de mis hombros.

-Son flores. -susurró. -Hay que encontrar esas flores y seguir las reglas en ellas. ¿Debo suponer que...

-Papá. -dije aclarndome la garganta. -De seguro existen solo una de cada una.

Él se levanto, no parecia afectarla nuestra cercania. Camino hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo. -¿Vamos? -preguntó abriendo la puerta y salio sin esperarme.

Inmediatamente le segui.

. . .

El juego no fue lo que espere, mi padre solo nos desviaba unos metros de cada flor. Teniamos todas y por mis poderes -si hice trampa- sabia que eramos los unicos en el bosque.

Edward y yo solo habiamos hablado un par de veces. Extrañamente, no hablamos del pasado.

-Bella.

Gire hacia él. -¿Si?

-¿Como llegaste a Volterra?

Lo mire. -Yo...

-¿Aro te secuestro?

-¿Què? -No podia creer que él...Bueno, tiene sus razones, mi padre antes era muy diferente a como es ahora.

-¿Lo hizo?

-No. Yo fui la que llegue a él, despuès de ...la muerte de mis padres.

Senti sus brazos rodeandome. -Bella. Lo lamento tanto.

Me quede quieta por un momento, luego _aquellos _recuerdos de mi pasado, me hicieron deshacer el abrazo.

Utilice uno de mis poderes en él y corri rapidamente lejos de aqui.

**Edward POV**

No podia moverse.

Queria correr tras ella. Protegerla.

Minutos después pude moverme. Corri en su dirección.

No habia rastro de su olor.

**Bella POV**

Llegue al comedor.

Alice me hizo señas para que me sentara en su mesa. Él no estaba.

-Señorita Bella. -Sulpicia me sonrió. -¿Nos daria de su magia?

-Oh, lo siento. -rapidamente me pare y pase por las mesas, cuando acabe, me volvi a sentar e hice lo mismo con las manos de los Cullen.

-Hoy, tendran un rico desayuno. ¿Alguien puede decirme para que es esto? - Sulpicia señalo una charola con algo verde.

-¿Me darias de tu magia?

Edward me extendia su mano por arriba de la mesa. Delinee su mano con dos de mis dedos, haciendo una "s" lo cual me provoco escalofrios.

-Gracias. -me dijo.

Solo asenti.

-¿Huevos con espinacaz? No me gustan las espinacas. -Emmet negó varias veces. -No comere eso.

-Oso, nunca haz comido espinacas. -le dijo Rose.

-Emmet. -Alice lo llamo. -Comeras, ya lo eh visto.

-¡No me gustaban cuando era humano!

-¿Existian las espinacas en tu epoca? -pregunté burlonamente.

-Muy graciosa hermanita. -de nuevo él me llamaba así.

Inmediatamente deje de sonreir.

Recordaba un pasado, un pasado que... para mi mala suerte, en el no habia felicidad al lado de los Cullen.

_Una cita. _

_Solo era una cita con Edward Cullen._

_Vistiendo un vestido blanco, camine hacia él. El muy maldito habia puesto música tranquila. Claro, la música provenia de un ipod, habia dos copas y una botella de vino en el mantel negro. Sin velas._

_-Llegaste. _

_-¿Qué pretendes? - pregunté sentandome sin tomar su mano._

_-Conocerte. -dijo sirviendome vino._

_No dije nada, lo mire dejar mi copa nuevamente en frente de mi, destapo una charola plateada, en ella habia pequeños bocadillos. Evite reir. Era obvio que la cocina no era lo suyo._

_Extendi mi mano y tome uno de ellos, llevandome a la boca. _

_Fui conciente de su mirada en mi._

_-Te encuentras... -sus ojos se desviaron de los mios por un momento. -Ese rubor es exquisito. Todo en ti lo encuentro...- tomo su copa, dio un sorbo. -Exquisito._

_-Lo sé. -comenté bebiendo un sorbo. -El vino es exquisito. _

_-Vaya, vaya. -una voz burlona sonó a mis espaldas. -Hermanito, ¿nueva conquista?_

_Mi cuerpo se paralizo al escuchar eso._

_-Emmet. -siseo Edward. -¿Què haces aquí? _

_Ni siquiera mire a Edward, baje mi vista hacia mi copa, esperando aquella respuesta._

_-Vengo a darle el gusto bueno. No dejare que manches el apeido..._

_Rapidamente me levante. -Buenas noches. _

_Comence a caminar hacia mi casa, tratando de no trompezarme mientras escuchaba las risas de ellos._

**Edward POV**

Su sonrisa desaparecio.

Sabia que ella lo recordaba aun. No hacia falta adentrarse en su mente para saber que exactemente recordo. Emmet no se comporto muy bien con ella al principio. A toda la familia le costo aceptarla. Demaciado.

Bella se levanto, y con un seco adios salio rapidamente.

Comenzaba a detestar esto. Se que me odia. Odia todas las mentiras que le dije aquella ultima vez que pude verla como humana. Tenia que lograr hacerla entender de alguna manera que si me aleje de ella fue para protegerla de _ellos._

_Lamento la mala ortografia, mi word dejo de funcionar, por lo tanto ¿alguien que se ofrezca como Beta? En fin, espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews. Después subo otro capitulo más largo.  
_

_**Agreguen en Facebook & Twitter. Links en mi perfil.**_

-LITTLE HOPE._  
_


	12. Adelanto de Mi Libro

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	14. Chapter 14

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
